the forgotten soldier
by vikingsoldier x
Summary: the war was over the pokemon won the humens had lost and had thought to have died out but deep within a old destroyed lab one last humen wakes up from a deep sleep with no memory now fighting to survive he searches for his past my first story. also I might make this rated m cuse of how this story is going.rated t for mild language and blood.
1. the war

I tried to fix this but I might get rid of this chapter the only reason it's here now is to show I much better I was at the later ones. but the new chapter will be up this month I swear any who if you stick around long enough for that thank you for giving me a chance.

pokemon does not belong to me or ever will... i just died inside

* * *

Over 364 years ago war broke out between the humens and pokemon.

See back then humans used pokemon to there own whim. very few every treated them as friends. the legenderys had a enough. they waged war with the humens. as the war raged on for years with no end insight. the losses on both sides were countless machokes and foot soldiers littered the ground and the smell of burnt flesh filles the ash coverd skys. and as the blood of them all stain the dirt turning it red. the legendarys grow more tired of the lives lost and charge into battle. however there were humens that were able to push them back. The humans after so long were gaining ground and as all seemed lost for the pokemon something happend. human citys were starting to get wiped out by other human weapons. the humans went into panic attacking each other and as the smoke faded away the pokemon moved in for one last attack to end the war and the human race.

there was only a few lucky humans who were turned into pokemon because they helped out the pokemon wipe out there own kind. and as the years past the humen race and there name was all but a memory however there were some who knew and even used there tech to build there own citys. at some point pokemorphs began to show one day. the pokemon were at first scared and attacked them but then learned that the pokemorghs had no plan to take over and now they live in peace. however just like the humens they had the same problems back then so as the pokemon grew and became more human in terms of tech the more these problems grew. but deep with in a tunnel were a old beat up lab inside a test tube there sleeping was a soldier a forgotten soldier.

* * *

welp that's that I won't be looking at this old thing after this. I said it once i'll say it 1000 times I'm not giving up on this story. and thx for giving me a shot laters.


	2. who am i

i.m not that good at this but thats why i.m doing this to get better so please tell wat i.m doing wrong and thank you for trying this story 

i dont own pokemon why becuse nintendo

* * *

Beep beep beep. Whats that noise? Everything was dark. but then I learnd that my eyes were shut. So I opend my them to see...a destroyed lab.  
Wait who am I?I look around to find a old file with a name. there was no photo and the righting was faded so I was left in the dark. all I can make out was the words sin so i guess that would have to do for my name.

Now thats out of the way lets see were I am. I got up to look around the room it was filled with paper and old tech and a strang pod that look like it hadent been used in years so i moved forwerd. This place is a dump. but why do i feel like i know this place? i keep moving lost in thought trying to remeber. as I keep moving I hear a strange noise so I moved to it.

It was a old pc but it was working... somewhat.  
I turned it on to find things about strange beings know as pokemon and by the sounds of it there were alot of them but what is a pokemon? and why do they make me feel both angry and sad?

And again I keep moving and saw some skeletons?one of them fell from uptop scaring me.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"I screamed in panic not haveing notice it till it was in my face.

I stopped screaming to look at the bodies they looked like soldiers. how did i know this? I say one of them had a combat knife in his hand. I held my breath as i toke the knife from it.

Now armed I kept going to see a bright light. my eyes stung when looking at it.  
then as i was walking towords it I hear a voice.  
Most would call out thanks to loneliness but i didn't want to take that chance.

I hid behind some old scrap. As the voice came closer I found out it was not one but three of them. i toke a peek and i say a ninetails a machoke and a jolteon. how did I know what they were. but one thing i did know was Things just got more interesting.

as I watched them the nintails looked my way. dam it!I tryed to hide deeper in the scrapheap.

Of what i saw the ninetails was female so was the jolteon. The machoke was male and eesh he was huge I did not want them knowing I was here not yet oh and remember the ninetails?  
well she was really close to my hideing spot now. Did she see me?

As I was about to make a run for it the jolteon called out. " **Proessor**!" in a some what soft tone saying I found a old pc.

the nineails which i think is the one in charge. She said "hold on i think i say something here!"

crap shes going to see me!I looked at the scrap metal then grabed a small metal ball looking thing then threw it away from my hiding spot. The ninetails looked spooked from the metal noise it made and went to see what it was.

I had a chance to make a run for it. then I heard the jolteon say something about that the old pc was on and someone was here recently. before i could make a run for it the

machoke yelled out. "WHAT the hell is that!"

the worst has happend i,ve been spotted. or so i thought great.

* * *

like i said this is a proto-type story its not that good however i.d like ideas from you guy to make it better i feel like this can go somewere so please help out to make it grow to something more and who is sin and why are there pokemon in the old labs see next time when i have time to make another chapter of the forgotten


	3. full circle

i.m back and better then ever after some wandering and lazing about i thought i can do better then i made this chapter and fix the old one now im still new but this time take time to finish my chapters and right the wrongs why becuse i.m done being stupid so here we are.i dont own pokemon. sinaga tho is mine.

* * *

(okuni,s pov)

My name is okuni i.m a 19 year old jolteon college student that works for a nintails by the name of Zyana who by the way is a professor on humen culture and is the one who brought there way of life to us.

Sounds nice right?Wrong. she makes me do most of the hard labor work in the labs. o right i forgot to say she has her own lab crazy right.

well as long as i get payed i.m fine i mean i dont hate her i had some good times to level out tho lately shes been going on about some humen ruins down by the old church.

also she hired a bodyguard and i never seen a machoke get so big. I mean i have seen them before but not one were as big as him.

so will be heading out soon so i thought i.d ask zyana some questions about what will see down there or why the bodyguard.

professor why do we need a bodyguard?and what do you think will run into down there?i asked. see okuni the last time i went to one of theses ruins there were some roughs running about. i almost didnt make it back. and have been rumours about some strange demonic monsters about in the old caves and destroyed citys of old so thats why. she said

theres was no arguing about that after hearing that and coming from zyana theres a chance it might be true so we packed our things and headed out.

as we were moving through town i saw my friend hana. She's a lucario and a member of the swat team beta witch are the most well known law enforcement here. when she.s not on duty shes hanging out with me. we,ve been friends since middle school i wont go in to detail but lets say that getting bullied can bring some nice people the looks of it shes off work. sadly tho i.m not. but i might as well say hi.

 **"Hana**!" I shout out to her.

"Okuni?"she said.

"Who else shouts like this in public."I said.

chuckling she walks my way.

"So from what I heard your going to what lookes like some old humen ruins zyana found by that old creepy church. One were all the so called demon monster things suppose to be?" she said.

"wait wait wait!so your telling me thats where the rumours are comeing from?and i.m heading there...crap." I said shocked.

Well no use trying to back out now. not that zyana will let me. she can be a real bitch about these things.I sighed and looked the at time. i got to get going or the boss is going to go on a ranting spree. me and hana huged and went our diffrent ways left.

so i made my way back to the rest of the group and we were on the trail.

(time skip 3 hours)

So we finaly made it to the old caves next to the church were the ruins were. zyana was smileing ice cream through the entire trip and the machoke kept quit through all of it.

I wish I was as patience as him. anyone who can keep calm next to zyana is a saint. As we were about to enter zyana stoped and looked left to right like she was looking for something. _I_ shook her . she snap out of her little stutter she walked forwerds.I followed after.

"Okuni can you scout ahead and see if theres any open doors or some old relics for me thx." she said.

sigh scouting again. well I am the quickest one here so I did what I was told. I walked down a dark oh so scary hallway.

I past some old bones. "ew!" I said put off by feeling uneasy i kept moving.

again i was walking to find a old run down pc witch was working.i was for once thrilled for once because there was a old pc that that worked. Here I am staring at a old pc like a idiot. then as I looked at it I say that there was parted dust off the screen. was someone here before us?

so I thought I should tell the others about the old t pc and that it still works.

I called out to zyana."Hey **come look at this there's a old pc but its on I think some one was here before us!"**

zyana however replied." hold on I thought I say something."

I thought I would make my way back and show her. when I got there she was looking at a strange looking ball that's was red and white odd.

as I turned around I saw something that terrified me it was all black coverd in scales but yet they looked more like daggers. and teeth that were jagged and sharp its claws were covers in blood stains ands its eyes oh arceus its eyes were demonic. our bodyguard yelled out fright.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

* * *

so i think i did better then last time if not then tell what i did wrong and unlike most people i wont stop till the storys done so help me out guys and its funny when thing go full circle you know now heres were i ask help me with names i suck crap at see you guys later


	4. Chapter 4

sup guys long time no see sorry for taking so long wrighter's block but as I said wont give up the story why becuse i hate leaveing things unfinished it might take some time but i'll finish this dame story.

i dont own pokemon it belongs to

* * *

(okuni,s pov)

As I stared at its eyes in fear zyana was scraming at me to move but I couldnt i was frozen to afraid to move.

As it lunged at me our bodyguard jumped into action grabbing its clawed hands trying to hold it off but this monster was as strong as it was scary the machoke was losing ground.

He turned back to me saying."MOVE IT NOW!"

Zyana pushed me out of the way as i say our bodyguard get stabbed from one of its claws tho he was still alive i can see he was in great pain. with one mighty push he shoved the monster back then put his hand over his wounded side as he backed up standing in front of us. the monster came back staring at us it got into a stance that looked like it was about to pounce.

As it was about to attack us again something jumped out of the shadows striking the beast with what looks like a weapon of some sorts it was small but it cut into the monsters flesh with ease. the creature in question then kicked it in the head making a loud cracking noise knocking it down. the monster lets call it a demon because thats what it looks like. got up rowering in anger.

When this strange creature stopped moving i got a good look at it. it had a what looked like lab rat clothing that were the color black and a hood a green scarf and military boot's. now that I can see it was a combat knife and it looks like a its face was hidden behind a mask that had a monsteres look with shark like teeth and crimson red eyes were visible were holes were it's eyes are so it can see.

All and all it looked like a small demon with the larger ones blood now on it.I just hope its on our side.

(third person)

Sin didn't know why he was trying to save these pokemon still trying to get over the fact he know what they were as well the beast before was something that gave him a bad vibe. he wanted the monster in front of him dead. he held his knife in a revers grip stareing at the brute. his eyes dareing it to make the first move. all went silent.

then the two demons charged each other. A brute force fighter vs the silent shadow. sinaga swung his knife across the brutes stomach making more damage then he thought. but the brute grabbed him and slamed sinaga into a pillar knocking the air out of him. the brute charged. sinaga rolled out of the way kicking off another pillar flipping behind the it stabbing the brute in back. the battle was not done yet as the beast grabbed sinaga and throw him to the grown'd

The brute swung his fist at sin trying to crush. him but he rolled out of the way. he then used the earth shaking recoll to jump up on to his feet standing he pole-valted off the brutes arm getting behind him again but before he hit the ground he stabbed his knife into the beast,s back dragging his knife across it.

As blood flew every were the brute yelled in pain. its demonic voice shaking the under grown lab. it turned around slashing its claws at the small creature but it wasn't there. it was gone it turned around looking for him. sin jumped out of the shadows stabbing his knife once more into the brute. now his knife in the monsters head he used the momentum to cut through its head cutting it across its front.

As its screamed in pain gargling on its own blood it tryed to reach for sinaga but its view going dark.

its says in a dark tone."tratior."then go,s limb dead.

Sin broken and bruised haveing to take so much damage held on to his side. three three ribs broken and a dislocated leg. he looked at the three pokemon and nods passing out.

* * *

holy sh%%t that was awsome sinaga might be humen but he,s really tough but what about what that monster said traitor what was that monster...do you guys have any ideas for more pokemon that be awsome so i can have more ideas i,m not a great story maker but I try to make up for it so this is viking sighing out.


	5. chapter 5

this one needed fixing bad so i came back to it.

i dont own pokemon sinaga tho is mine.

* * *

(okunai,s pov)

What did I just witness?At first I thought we were done then that strange creature came out of no were and fought the first one. I thought it was another smaller one but when they started fighting what I say was a mini war as the cave barley held. the bigger demon was stronger but the other the other one fought smart useing every moment and every attack thrown at it to take the upper hand.

When I say the bigger demon go down we were at aw. our body guard had a face that said how,d that little thing win. zyana however had sparkles in her eyes seeing not one but new creatures before her. one dead and one small one. yeah the masked one passed out haveing to take heavy hits like that can make anybody tired.

But me I was surprised it nodded. that's when I learned that it saved us. risking its life like that for pokemon it didn't even known. I looked and realized that if i don't say something zyana might harass the poor thing. "we need to check if its alive or not after taking so much damage it might need medical attention."I said so they don't hurt It.

I was scared of it...yes i was but it saved us so I had to help it we owed it that much.

Zyana came to her senses and then checked it. the small demon has three broken ribs and a dislocated leg she said. hearing that made heart dropped it took that much damage for us?I felt bad for it but it was alive so we needed to get it back to camp we had the body guard pick it up and carry it. right see when we go out even if its only a mile walk we take stuff like tents and food because zyana said its to hard to keep walking back and forwerds to get everything so we just take it.

so we got out of the cave and went into the tent and lad the creature we tryed to take off the mask. we couldent it was stuck like it was fused with his face. so we stoped trying and began to patch him up. I walked outside to get a breather after today was just to much for did i know it was about to get much more interesting.

(sin,s pov)

everything around me moved like a blur I heard nosies but I coulden't see. I was about to walk forwards but then I heard a voice say in a demonic voice.

" **Traitor."**

I felt fear when I turned around. The monster I had killed was there lunging at me...I woke up. I open'd my eyes to find myself in a tent how I knew that I don't know.I try'd to move but yelled in pain and held my side having to feel it was bandaged up.I thought back to the pokemon wondering if they were the ones to heal me .

I was taken out of my thoughts to fined the nintails and the jolteon running in. The jolteon looked had concern look on her face but the ninetails was looking at me with a excited face jumping up and down as if she had drank 12 cans of soda in one i could speak I was assaulted by what are you why were you down there and are you a boy or a girl were'd you learn to fight.

the jolteon spoke out." stop baggering him zyana he needs to take it easy."

the ninetails now known as zyana begain to speak."where are my manners my names zyana and this is okunai my assistant."

okunai bowed her head . "we came here to look at the old humen ruins."

"what's a humen." I thought.

she must of seen the way i was tilting my head and explained that humens were creatures that said to be a advance race and were to be evil to the core as told by the legendarys. but she thought. different she thought that using humen tech would advance pokemon kind.

cars houses tv rules they were all thanks to the ninetials before me. bringing them to this time of age. then came the questions again. i raised my hand to stop her. she got the hint then waited. my mind was blank for a moment then I spoke for the first. I said in a low wartorn voices. "my name is sin I don't know why i was down there and i have no memory of my past."

she nodded. "well then sin. it's nice to meet you my name's zyana." nintails greeted. "by the sound of your voice your somewere between ages 18 and 23."

I nodded then she started asking more about me.

A hour had past. after having ask me all she wanted to know she grabbed her stuff and got ready to leave. As she left I relaxed feeling more tired then I did when I fought that monster.I looked at the jolteon and our eye's met. she blushed then turned away.I chuckled at this. "thx for saving us. i was sacred frozen." she said.

I waved it off as to say it was nothing. we sat there for god knows how long then she broke the ice.

"By way why were you down there if you dont mind me asking?"she asked.

"I don't remember but I woke up down there with no memory of who I am."

she looked at me and said. "its a good thing you remembered how to fight. I mean you ran in all hero then fought to the death with a demon monster of nightmares jumping around doing flips rolls and stuff you should be in the special forces."

that word rang more bells in my head then that monster did throwing me around.

I was in thought when the jol... no okunai snaped me out of my thoughts."I know mybe when your all better will see if the police will take you in as a recruit."

I looked at her confused.

"oh right the police are the law inforcement. they keep thing in line chase down law brakers and take them to jail while the swat teams such as team beta witch a good friend of mine is in. there brought in if the police can't handle some one or something." okunai explained.

she then smiled." I,m going to call and tell friend about you."

and with that she left leaving me alone to rest and think about my next move.

* * *

I think this is my best chapter yet. see i,m learning and if you guys ask about the past chapters yes i,ll fix them someday just not now cuse i might lose the ideas in my head please tell me what I can do better at so I can make this story better and thx for staying this is viking singing out.


	6. welcome to the team

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH I patch this five time's and it's still giving me crap I swear i'll get it right I'm a good boy.

I dont own pokemon

* * *

(Sinagas pov)

So now I,m part of the police force and in one of the most well known out there. But thats all I known about them. I had the the rest of the day to say goodbye. I hanged out with zyana talking to her.

"And that's why you don't use flamethrower in a pool full of beer." Zyana said telling me about the time she blow up half of the town with beer.I smile at her storys feeling in a happy mood.

But I keep thinking how I,ll be leaving them. okunai broke me of my thoughts walking in more happy then zyana was doing tests and it scares me. she sat down next to me. "I hear theres going to be a carnival tonight and guess who got the last tickets." okunai said taking out three VIPs passes out. me and zyana were looking at each other. zyana looked thrilled and I had no idea what a carnival was.

"uh what is a carnival?" I asked.

they gave me this look that said really but it went away knowing who she was talking to."A carnival comes around here every 2 years. it's full of games and tournaments. most being fighting racing and the such but this year theres going to be a match between the swat teams delta and beta and I got the vip passes to meet them."

" Isn't your friend in that beta group?" I asked once more.

She smiled and nodded. "both teams well call on a spectator to fight with them. and from what I heard both teams hired a new recruit and no one knows who they are." She said with unbound excitement.

I chuckled at this and she gave me a whats so funny look.

"I,m just glad to see you happy after what happened." I said trying hard not to laugh. this was a semi lie. I was happy to see her as cheerful as ever. however she'll be in for a shock when she learn's about my meeting with strider.

zyana was hyped up. knowing were this was going. She was going to see me in real combat and most likely take note's . she got up and looked at okunai. "I,ll be going into the shower now what times the carny?" She asked?

"4 to 6" okunai said. I sat next to okunai. she looked at me. "I never said this yet but thanks for saving me." she said with a soft smile.

I was taken back by this.I was never thanked before or so I remember. I raised my hand's up. "your one of my only friends in this strange world so of course I would save you."

She hugged me taking me by surprise. all I did was hug back. she got all fan girly on how it was so cool to see beta at our lab fighting. but I wonder why they were here?I know hana comes by every so often but why the whole team? well thinking about it now would get me no where.I nodded and got up to sharpen my knife.

(time skip 3 hours)

We were all set and ready to go. zyana looked really beautiful . the nintails fur was cleaned from all the dirt and oil marks and her lab coat traded with a red dress and a red bow she looked great. okunai was dressed her same clothes we were both thinking why zyana was wearing such a fancy get up.

We headed out for the carnival. I got some look's but no one did anything but I was on my guard... when we got to the carny we showed our passes and was let in. what did we do well we played games like test your strength and pop the balloons I was really good at that. through the house of mirrors and ate some ice cream.

we also went on some rides but after the one ride were we span around and around. zyana almost barfed and we looked at her worried. We stopped going on ride's and walked around some more after that.

okunai looked at her watch." it's almost time for the fights to start!" She proclaimed.

As we got there the guards there gave me a strange look and say the pass on my neck and let me through.

where we sat was up high in the stands with a dinner table and a view of the whole fight stage. as we sat down a young looking servine came over and ask if we wanted anything giving us a menu with stuff like steak fish and that stuff.I know something is going to involve me so I ordered the all you can and okunai gave me a look however zyanas whisper'd to me that the extra energy might help.

As we ate and watched some battles witch some were not all that great. However there was some pokemon that had fights that almost destroyed the battlefield those fights were cool. but I didn't watch there fights as a spectator. I watched as a fighter taking in all that I see looking for any weakness. why? Well I don't know if I,ll be fighting them at some point. the battles waged on I finished my meal feeling good.

Okunai was having a blast with this whole thing yelling out to the fighters. zyana was looking at me taking notes on how I was watching the battles knowing I was watching with a fighter's mindset. the fights ended with a primeape taking the gold and a marowak taking second and for the bronze a ubreon.

A mawile went in the ring "ladys and gentlemen thank you for coming here to see these fighters duke it out to see who's the before you leave we have one final match with dust towns very own team beta vs team delta from thundan."

the teams walked onto the stage Strider came out with hana and that scizor with him and this time they had a female zoroark must be that forth team member okunai told me about. deltas team came to the stage. a blaziken came out with some battle scares across his face and a chip on his beak. he looked like the leader.

There also was a luxray a samurott and a ampharos. also what must be there new recruit. it was a dewott.

the mawile then looked at every one and spoke. "We will also be picking random spectators to fight along side these two team's if we call you're seat number come on down."

then began to to grab two pieces of paper."will 291 and 592 come on down." The mawile called out.

I looked around to see who,ll be in and then I looked at okunais number. crap. She was shocked to see this. the other was a sawk getting up and walked to the ring. okunai now knowing what she was in for slowly walked down as well.

As she walked down hana ran up to her. "It,ll be fine just stay behind me and everything will go smoothly." She said trying to calm okunai down.

however strider was a cunning old geezer and began to speak. "How is this fair we have 5 and you have 6 have you no honor.

The samurott looked mad at this. "and were is this so called recruit of yours or is it that he turned tail and ran."

strider smiled at this. "he must of thought it would have bin a unfair fight with him."

the samurott looked pissed then smiled with a sly grin then throw a water pulse at okunai. Hana went to block the shot but not before I did.

before any one can react I jumped down cuting it before it could hit her.

(third person pov)

everyone looked at sin in fear with his fanged mask and katana like knife and soul stealing crimson eye,s. the samurott backed off in fear never seeing anything like him. the scizor remembered how sin killed a man in cold blood. she was a little jumpy now hoping sin really was on there side.

the zoroark looked on in aw at this strange being.

"this is our new recruit his name is sinaga and that little stunt you pulled just pissed him off." said strider smugly. He looked at sin." this is just a fight for sport don't kill any of them."

sinaga nodded but did want to choke that samurott with his own guts for attacking okunai.

okunai was shocked. Not that sin saved her but to hear that he was beta,s new recruit. Sin backed up getting ready for the fight. the ring began to change into a war torn city with destroyed buildings a sewer system and a lot of shadows to hide. this would be a battle that's more on keeping okunai safe then beating the enemy. Sin heard the countdown.

3..

2..

1..

fight.

As the fight broke out hana lead okunai into a save spot to hide where sin went into the shadows to ambush the enemy. strider and the blaziken charge each other fighting. The luxrey went to attack strider from behind But the scizor assaulted him with a flurry of bullet punches. knocking him back some.

she then moved on to her next target.

hana was fighting the dewott useing bone rush to bloke a water blade. the dewott started to gain ground but was pushed back by a unknow strike only to see sinaga grab her arm and twist it making her drop one of her shells then kicked her knocking her away once again.

he nodded at hana and went back to the shadow,s. the zoroark was fighting the sawk knowing full well it was a uphill battle. sawk try'd to hit her with a duel chop but she dodged it. slashing him with a shadow claw to his side dealing hefty amounts of damage. She was put off guard by the sawk jump kicking her knocking her to the floor. she was in a alot of pain but didn't show it. the sawk went to finish the job but sin moved in and grabbing the sawks arm rolling him on his back and kicked him in a ditch.

meanwhile Hana was attacking the luxray useing a force palm launching him away from the scizor who now was on the move to help the zoroark. the sawk went to use a focus punch on sin. but once again sin moved in using the force behind the move to pull the sawk to him then slammed him to the ground.(think of solid snake from metal gear.)

now stuned the sawk was then assaulted by a shadow claw combo knocking him out. the zoroark was about to say something but got ko,d by a water blade to the back. the duwott was back and she was looking at sin with a hatefull glare. she began to change and now in a pokemorph form. the young samurai had blue hair that was in a pony tail that went down her back. Her armor didn't look much like armor to sin.

it showed off her mid section and the top of her breast were showing and she had a small helm showing her face but keeping her head safe her leg armor was normal samurai leggings so it was alright. sin didn't know to feel honored or flustered about this new look. thanks to zyana who was drunk at the time taught him about sex and cup sizes and the dewotts were a D. It made it harder for him to think. thank's zyana for teaching me about sex now my mind can't stop thinking about thought.

she went to strike down sin with her shell like sword,s but the scizor rushed in hitting her with a fury swipe staggering her. The dewott try,d to slash at the scizor but was to fast for her to hit. scizor went to use a fury swipe again but was parry,d. the dewott went for a counter attack but being the unsung hero that he was sin blocked it with his knife. he was pushed back by the power of her blow. But it was nothing to frank,s power. this time sinaga was the one to move first parrying a strike from her sword he got behind her grabbing her and falling to his back choking her out.

she try,d and try,d to struggle. but sin,s grip was to strong.

As the world went black she thought. " _for someone to be so strong to not use moves. what sort of monster is he? father I know you only attacked the jolteon to make the crowed go wild as you say but even I don't think you can beat this..this shadow."_

 _the_ _ampharos from before appeared and_ hit sin with a thunder punch knocking him back. but sin held his ground. before the ampharos could hit sin with another. he jumped up on her neck using his legs to grab on and swung his leg's down throwing her face first into the dirt. he then punched the back of her head hard enough to knock her out.

sinaga then heard a scream. it was from okunai. sin pointed towards strider telling the scizor to help him. she nodded and dashed as fast as she could. when scizor got to stider everything around was smashed cut up covered in plantes and fire. she say the two fighters and she was shocked to see both of them beat up and bloody. she charge at the blazeken using a bullet punch to hit the blaziken. it worked but not as she would hope. it hurt him but he looked at the scizor then hit her with a blazekick knocking her out but didn't see strider hitting him with a leaf blade to his leg and arms.

strider looked at his fallen foe."I win this time old friend." He said. then knocked him out then turned to were okunai screamed then started to walk over. sinaga was on his way then heard a lighting bolt so it was safe to say she was in trouble. he ran faster to find okunai trying to hit the samurott from before. But he keep blocking with his sword. when he was about to strike okunai down sin rushed in and parry'd the blow with his knife giving off a enraged aura.

"I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU,D SHOW!" shouted the sword user. jumping back from a slash from sin.

As sin looked around he could see hana coming up to help him but sin held his hand out stoping her. he pointed at okunai. hana knew what he wanted and guided okunai out of harms way. sin then held his knife in a backwards grip getting ready for the samurott who was holding his blade in front of him.

The two charged each other and a battle of will took place.

as if time slowed down for the two. there eye,s locked on each other. the crowed being the only noise they could hear as they screamed for blood. when there blades met it was no longer a fight for sport. It was a war of life and death. sin slashed at his foe but was thrown off guard from the flat end of the samurotts blade knocking him down. sin rolling with the force to get back on his feet. only for the samurai to kick him back. sin was able to stay standing but he put a hand to his rips and grunted. they were broken. Sin's enemy was strong.

The samurai was feeling mocked. This was betas new member? he was about to say something but was shut down by pain unknown. he looked at his shoulder. it was sin's knife. he looked up only to be shocked to see sin right in his face. sin grabbed his knife using all the power he can muster picked up the samurott and slamed him to the ground after that he twisted it making a sickening crack. the samurott screamed in pain. the samurott used a water gun to push sin off.

sin hit a wall of a destroyed building making a small crack. he fell on his knee,s close to passing out. they both got up. the samurott couldn't use one of his arms having to have it broken. sin was shaken up but could still fight. the samurott just by that small exchange with sin learned that his enemy was getting stronger just by fighting...no it was as if he was remembering but what was he remembering. what life did he live to be this tough.

he looked at sin to see his eye,s glowing blood red. sin charged. the samurott went to block a swing from sin,s knife only to get hit by a uppercut. sin grabbed him as his foe was in the air and throw him head first into the same building he hit.

the wall broke with the samurai landing hard on the ground he try'd to get up but sin was not done yet. He started hitting the samurai with his knife. slashing down then using this new found flow used his other hand to pull the samurai to him. he then begin to beat him with the blunt end of his knife. then picked him up and threw him in the air. Jumping forth. he punched him using repeated upper cuts keeping him air born. sin use whatever demon like power he had launched his foe higher up then used a axe kick to knock him down.

the samurai rolled out of the way as sin hit the ground with enough force to cause it to crack. the samurai got up thrusting his blade at his enraged foe but missed sin,s side. he looked up to see a fist fly at him. as it hit he felt his face begin to crack as his head got slammed back to the floor!

the samurott now beaten and broken. this was not beta,s new member any more it was a demon he was fighting. a beast gone feral. the samurai used a headbutt stunning sin then stared to slash at him. when he sheathed his blade countless attacks were formed cutting up sin. sin now coverd in blood all over was still standing not even feeling any of the pain. all it did was anger him more. with a rower he cut and stabbed his prey. but before he could finish the samurai off he hear,d a voice.

(okunai,s pov)

I didn't know what to think at the time. sin just lost it and went into a berserk like rampage. he wouldn't stop his attacks. his eye,s glowed the same red as the monster in the ruins. it scared me. he didn't talk all that much but zyana told me how he felt about us. to him she was a crazy mom and I was his little sister. he was there for us when things went bad. he put himself in harms way to keep us safe. I had to do something.

"SIN!" I called out to him.

he seemed to respond to me. He looked at me and the glow in his eye,s went away. "

okunai." he said sounding tired and confused. he began to walk to me but fell down. "DAM IT!" he shouted.

"SIN!"i called out to my friend.

I ran over to him. he looked like hell. blood was every were .he looked at me. "what happen'd what was I doing."

All I did was smile. I just couldn't tell him about his rampage. he might view himself as a monster. I heard the bell telling everyone the match was over.

(no one,s pov)

the medics went to work patching up every one. when they got to sin they gasped. his wounds were closing up at a alarming rate. he was able to stand up but needed help to walk so oknunai let sin lean on her. the medics were watching sin closely never to have seen someone heal without a having to use a ability. taking notes and blood samples.

sin was guided back to the waiting room not having to bin in there himself. he was waiting for strider so he can leave to his new home. however okunai wanted to know how sin got to be a member of beta. sin moved a little to make space for them. okunai sat to his right and zyana to his left.

"so your betas new member." okunai said. sin nodded. "when did you join?" she asked. sin told her about it after the pokemorph assault.

"I see does...does this mean you have to leave us?" She ask again.

sin slowly nodded as to say sadly yes.

"well I guess this is a good thing." she said. "you might be able to find out about your past if you go with them." she said tears covering her vision.

"why is it that your crying?" Sin asked.

okunai looked at sin. "Can I tell you a story sin?" She asked trying to hold back her tears. he nodded. "I had a brother his name was jace. He was a leafeon. we use to come to the fair together all the time." she breathed in and continued. "he was very strong. he fought off bandits becoming the towns hero. but one day he was ask to join the army at first he became a great soldier that was known to take on suicide missions. but one day he never came back. you and him are alot alike."

To her. sin was a darker version of her brother. but he still was willing to throw away his life for his new family. he got shot beat up stabbed and now this. he reminded her of her older brother before he got drafted and never came back. unlike her brother. sin didn't talk much but was there for her.

sin didn't know what to do at that point. He was never really good at touchy feely stuff. so all he did was hug her letting cry in his shoulder. when she was done she looked up to see hana giving her a sly grin.

"so you don't want your new boyfriend to leave uh." she said giggling.

okunai looked at sin and saw herself holding on to him in a cuddly way she pushed him off. her face beet red. Hana chuckled seeing sin fall over knocking zyana over as well.

Hana walked over to help sin up ."so its nice to meet you sin." she said.

sin looked at her not really shocked that she knew his name okunai must of told her. sin nodded shaking her paw. "thanks for keeping okunai safe oh and for helping out with the terrorist attack but did you have to kill them?" she asked.

before he can say anything zyana called out "I know you two are getting all buddy buddy but can someone help me up." She yelled out.

sin rushed over to help. hana rolled her eye,s. "We should get back to HQ before maria get,s mad."

Sin didn"t know who this maria was but he went along with it. But before he left he turned around and hug both zyana and okunai as a way to say goodbye. he let go of them a. "No matter were I go or who I fight I will keep you both safe." He promised. they nodded knowing those words rung true. he left with hana feeling like he was alone again.

(time skip 2 hour,s)

(sins pov)

As me and hana were heading to this HQ she stopped and turned to me. she put her hand out. "Welcome to your new home." She said.

I looked on in aw. this place was like a mansion. as we got to the over sized doors she knocked on it. as we stood there the zoroark from before peak her head out. she smiled opening the door for us. when we stepped in there was a explosion like sound.I grabbed my knife getting ready for any form of attack but what happen'd next made me stop.

There was a sign up top that said welcome new recruit.I saw strider standing next to the scizor and there was a floatzel standing in front of me looking me up and down. she smiled seeming satisfied with what she saw. she then held out her hand. "hello there my names **Celerity."** she greeted.

I took her hand and nodded . she seemed nice however I thought strider said there were only 4 them so why is she here?I look at strider hoping for a answer. "she was the teams original leader however." he stopped and had a distant look in his eyes.

I simply nodded understanding it was a touchy subject to talk about. I,ll ask about it later.

strider shook it off and started to introduce everyone. he then looked at the scizor. "here is my mate maria."He said with a goofy smile on his face.

she waved at me and said then made a grime face and said the zoroark over there is sora she,s the trouble maker. she looked at him hurt that he said this so seriously. he broke out laughing. sora looked shocked having too be tricked so easley. she walked up to me and looked me up and down. she gave me this look that sent chills down my then begain to say. strong fast hard to take down and uses the shadows more then i do. you might be my type. i looked at her slowly backing up. she chuckled and said she was kidding. i sighed knowing there will be more of that from now on.

ok guys i know its nice to meet the new guy but its time to party! she yelled every one cheered and started to play games and such i dont really care about details so wont bore you. but yeah this is how i joined beta.

* * *

holy hell I fixed it all Hahaahahahahaha. Welp time to take a nap. also I will be working on a way so there are less of the word said.


	7. how i joined beta

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH I patch this five time's and it's still giving me crap I swear i'll get it right I'm a good boy.

I dont own pokemon

* * *

(Sinagas pov)

So now I,m part of the police force and in one of the most well known out there. But thats all I known about them. I had the the rest of the day to say goodbye. I hanged out with zyana talking to her.

"And that's why you don't use flamethrower in a pool full of beer." Zyana said telling me about the time she blow up half of the town with beer.I smile at her storys feeling in a happy mood.

But I keep thinking how I,ll be leaving them. okunai broke me of my thoughts walking in more happy then zyana was doing tests and it scares me. she sat down next to me. "I hear theres going to be a carnival tonight and guess who got the last tickets." okunai said taking out three VIPs passes out. me and zyana were looking at each other. zyana looked thrilled and I had no idea what a carnival was.

"uh what is a carnival?" I asked.

they gave me this look that said really but it went away knowing who she was talking to."A carnival comes around here every 2 years. it's full of games and tournaments. most being fighting racing and the such but this year theres going to be a match between the swat teams delta and beta and I got the vip passes to meet them."

" Isn't your friend in that beta group?" I asked once more.

She smiled and nodded. "both teams well call on a spectator to fight with them. and from what I heard both teams hired a new recruit and no one knows who they are." She said with unbound excitement.

I chuckled at this and she gave me a whats so funny look.

"I,m just glad to see you happy after what happened." I said trying hard not to laugh. this was a semi lie. I was happy to see her as cheerful as ever. however she'll be in for a shock when she learn's about my meeting with strider.

zyana was hyped up. knowing were this was going. She was going to see me in real combat and most likely take note's . she got up and looked at okunai. "I,ll be going into the shower now what times the carny?" She asked?

"4 to 6" okunai said. I sat next to okunai. she looked at me. "I never said this yet but thanks for saving me." she said with a soft smile.

I was taken back by this.I was never thanked before or so I remember. I raised my hand's up. "your one of my only friends in this strange world so of course I would save you."

She hugged me taking me by surprise. all I did was hug back. she got all fan girly on how it was so cool to see beta at our lab fighting. but I wonder why they were here?I know hana comes by every so often but why the whole team? well thinking about it now would get me no where.I nodded and got up to sharpen my knife.

(time skip 3 hours)

We were all set and ready to go. zyana looked really beautiful . the nintails fur was cleaned from all the dirt and oil marks and her lab coat traded with a red dress and a red bow she looked great. okunai was dressed her same clothes we were both thinking why zyana was wearing such a fancy get up.

We headed out for the carnival. I got some look's but no one did anything but I was on my guard... when we got to the carny we showed our passes and was let in. what did we do well we played games like test your strength and pop the balloons I was really good at that. through the house of mirrors and ate some ice cream.

we also went on some rides but after the one ride were we span around and around. zyana almost barfed and we looked at her worried. We stopped going on ride's and walked around some more after that.

okunai looked at her watch." it's almost time for the fights to start!" She proclaimed.

As we got there the guards there gave me a strange look and say the pass on my neck and let me through.

where we sat was up high in the stands with a dinner table and a view of the whole fight stage. as we sat down a young looking servine came over and ask if we wanted anything giving us a menu with stuff like steak fish and that stuff.I know something is going to involve me so I ordered the all you can and okunai gave me a look however zyanas whisper'd to me that the extra energy might help.

As we ate and watched some battles witch some were not all that great. However there was some pokemon that had fights that almost destroyed the battlefield those fights were cool. but I didn't watch there fights as a spectator. I watched as a fighter taking in all that I see looking for any weakness. why? Well I don't know if I,ll be fighting them at some point. the battles waged on I finished my meal feeling good.

Okunai was having a blast with this whole thing yelling out to the fighters. zyana was looking at me taking notes on how I was watching the battles knowing I was watching with a fighter's mindset. the fights ended with a primeape taking the gold and a marowak taking second and for the bronze a ubreon.

A mawile went in the ring "ladys and gentlemen thank you for coming here to see these fighters duke it out to see who's the before you leave we have one final match with dust towns very own team beta vs team delta from thundan."

the teams walked onto the stage Strider came out with hana and that scizor with him and this time they had a female zoroark must be that forth team member okunai told me about. deltas team came to the stage. a blaziken came out with some battle scares across his face and a chip on his beak. he looked like the leader.

There also was a luxray a samurott and a ampharos. also what must be there new recruit. it was a dewott.

the mawile then looked at every one and spoke. "We will also be picking random spectators to fight along side these two team's if we call you're seat number come on down."

then began to to grab two pieces of paper."will 291 and 592 come on down." The mawile called out.

I looked around to see who,ll be in and then I looked at okunais number. crap. She was shocked to see this. the other was a sawk getting up and walked to the ring. okunai now knowing what she was in for slowly walked down as well.

As she walked down hana ran up to her. "It,ll be fine just stay behind me and everything will go smoothly." She said trying to calm okunai down.

however strider was a cunning old geezer and began to speak. "How is this fair we have 5 and you have 6 have you no honor.

The samurott looked mad at this. "and were is this so called recruit of yours or is it that he turned tail and ran."

strider smiled at this. "he must of thought it would have bin a unfair fight with him."

the samurott looked pissed then smiled with a sly grin then throw a water pulse at okunai. Hana went to block the shot but not before I did.

before any one can react I jumped down cuting it before it could hit her.

(third person pov)

everyone looked at sin in fear with his fanged mask and katana like knife and soul stealing crimson eye,s. the samurott backed off in fear never seeing anything like him. the scizor remembered how sin killed a man in cold blood. she was a little jumpy now hoping sin really was on there side.

the zoroark looked on in aw at this strange being.

"this is our new recruit his name is sinaga and that little stunt you pulled just pissed him off." said strider smugly. He looked at sin." this is just a fight for sport don't kill any of them."

sinaga nodded but did want to choke that samurott with his own guts for attacking okunai.

okunai was shocked. Not that sin saved her but to hear that he was beta,s new recruit. Sin backed up getting ready for the fight. the ring began to change into a war torn city with destroyed buildings a sewer system and a lot of shadows to hide. this would be a battle that's more on keeping okunai safe then beating the enemy. Sin heard the countdown.

3..

2..

1..

fight.

As the fight broke out hana lead okunai into a save spot to hide where sin went into the shadows to ambush the enemy. strider and the blaziken charge each other fighting. The luxrey went to attack strider from behind But the scizor assaulted him with a flurry of bullet punches. knocking him back some.

she then moved on to her next target.

hana was fighting the dewott useing bone rush to bloke a water blade. the dewott started to gain ground but was pushed back by a unknow strike only to see sinaga grab her arm and twist it making her drop one of her shells then kicked her knocking her away once again.

he nodded at hana and went back to the shadow,s. the zoroark was fighting the sawk knowing full well it was a uphill battle. sawk try'd to hit her with a duel chop but she dodged it. slashing him with a shadow claw to his side dealing hefty amounts of damage. She was put off guard by the sawk jump kicking her knocking her to the floor. she was in a alot of pain but didn't show it. the sawk went to finish the job but sin moved in and grabbing the sawks arm rolling him on his back and kicked him in a ditch.

meanwhile Hana was attacking the luxray useing a force palm launching him away from the scizor who now was on the move to help the zoroark. the sawk went to use a focus punch on sin. but once again sin moved in using the force behind the move to pull the sawk to him then slammed him to the ground.(think of solid snake from metal gear.)

now stuned the sawk was then assaulted by a shadow claw combo knocking him out. the zoroark was about to say something but got ko,d by a water blade to the back. the duwott was back and she was looking at sin with a hatefull glare. she began to change and now in a pokemorph form. the young samurai had blue hair that was in a pony tail that went down her back. Her armor didn't look much like armor to sin.

it showed off her mid section and the top of her breast were showing and she had a small helm showing her face but keeping her head safe her leg armor was normal samurai leggings so it was alright. sin didn't know to feel honored or flustered about this new look. thanks to zyana who was drunk at the time taught him about sex and cup sizes. by sin's guess the duwotts where a D. It made it harder for him to think. thank's zyana for teaching me about sex now my mind can't stop thinking about such things.

she went to strike down sin with her shell like sword,s but the scizor rushed in hitting her with a fury swipe staggering her. The dewott try,d to slash at the scizor but was to fast for her to hit. scizor went to use a fury swipe again but was parryed. the dewott went for a counter attack but being the unsung hero that he was sin blocked it with his knife. he was pushed back by the power of her blow. But it was nothing to frank,s power. this time sinaga was the one to move first parrying a strike from her sword he got behind her grabbing her and falling to his back choking her out.

she try'd and try'd to struggle. but sin,s grip was to strong.

As the world went black she thought. " _for someone to be so strong to not use moves. what sort of monster is he? father I know you only attacked the jolteon to make the crowed go wild as you say but even I don't think you can beat this..this shadow."_

 _the_ _ampharos from before appeared and_ hit sin with a thunder punch knocking him back. but sin held his ground. before the ampharos could hit sin with another. he jumped up on her neck using his legs to grab on and swung his leg's down throwing her face first into the dirt. he then punched the back of her head hard enough to knock her out.

sinaga then heard a scream. it was from okunai. sin pointed towards strider telling the scizor to help him. she nodded and dashed as fast as she could. when scizor got to stider everything around was smashed cut up covered in plantes and fire. she say the two fighters and she was shocked to see both of them beat up and bloody. she charge at the blazeken using a bullet punch to hit the blaziken. it worked but not as she would hope. it hurt him but he looked at the scizor then hit her with a blazekick knocking her out but didn't see strider hitting him with a leaf blade to his leg and arms.

strider looked at his fallen foe."I win this time old friend." He said. then knocked him out then turned to were okunai screamed then started to walk over. sinaga was on his way then heard a lighting bolt so it was safe to say she was in trouble. he ran faster to find okunai trying to hit the samurott from before. But he keep blocking with his sword. when he was about to strike okunai down sin rushed in and parry'd the blow with his knife giving off a enraged aura.

"I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU'D SHOW!" shouted the sword user. jumping back from a slash from sin.

As sin looked around he could see hana coming up to help him but sin held his hand out stoping her. he pointed at okunai. hana knew what he wanted and guided okunai out of harms way. sin then held his knife in a backwards grip getting ready for the samurott who was holding his blade in front of him.

The two charged each other and a battle of will took place.

as if time slowed down for the two. there eye,s locked on each other. the crowed being the only noise they could hear as they screamed for blood. when there blades met it was no longer a fight for sport. It was a war of life and death. sin slashed at his foe but was thrown off guard from the flat end of the samurotts blade knocking him down. sin rolling with the force to get back on his feet. only for the samurai to kick him back. sin was able to stay standing but he put a hand to his rips and grunted. they were broken. Sin's enemy was strong.

The samurai was feeling mocked. This was betas new member? he was about to say something but was shut down by pain unknown. he looked at his shoulder. it was sin's knife. he looked up only to be shocked to see sin right in his face. sin grabbed his knife using all the power he can muster picked up the samurott and slamed him to the ground after that he twisted it making a sickening crack. the samurott screamed in pain. the samurott used a water gun to push sin off.

sin hit a wall of a destroyed building making a small crack. he fell on his knee,s close to passing out. they both got up. the samurott couldn't use one of his arms having to have it broken. sin was shaken up but could still fight. the samurott just by that small exchange with sin learned that his enemy was getting stronger just by fighting...no it was as if he was remembering but what was he remembering. what life did he live to be this tough.

he looked at sin to see his eye,s glowing blood red. sin charged. the samurott went to block a swing from sin,s knife only to get hit by a uppercut. sin grabbed him as his foe was in the air and throw him head first into the same building he hit.

the wall broke with the samurai landing hard on the ground he try'd to get up but sin was not done yet. He started hitting the samurai with his knife. slashing down then using this new found flow used his other hand to pull the samurai to him. he then begin to beat him with the blunt end of his knife. then picked him up and threw him in the air. Jumping forth. he punched him using repeated upper cuts keeping him air born. sin use whatever demon like power he had launched his foe higher up then used a axe kick to knock him down. Sin then used a peace of the broken wall to launch himself down.

the samurai rolled out of the way as sin hit the ground with enough force to cause it to crack. the samurai got up thrusting his blade at his enraged foe but missed sin,s side. he looked up to see a fist fly at him. as it hit he felt his face begin to crack as his head got slammed back to the floor!

the samurott now beaten and broken. this was not beta,s new member any more it was a demon he was fighting. a beast gone feral. the samurai used a headbutt stunning sin then stared to slash at him. when he sheathed his blade countless attacks were formed cutting up sin. sin now coverd in blood all over was still standing not even feeling any of the pain. all it did was anger him more. with a rower he cut and stabbed his prey. but before he could finish the samurai off he hear,d a voice.

(okunai,s pov)

I didn't know what to think at the time. sin just lost it and went into a berserk like rampage. he wouldn't stop his attacks. his eye,s glowed the same red as the monster in the ruins. it scared me. he didn't talk all that much but zyana told me how he felt about us. to him she was a crazy mom and I was his little sister. he was there for us when things went bad. he put himself in harms way to keep us safe. I had to do something.

"SIN!" I called out to him.

he seemed to respond to me. He looked at me and the glow in his eye's went away. "

okunai." he said sounding tired and confused. he began to walk to me but fell down. "DAM IT!" he shouted.

"SIN!"i called out to my friend.

I ran over to him. he looked like hell. blood was every were .he looked at me. "what happen'd what was I doing."

All I did was smile. I just couldn't tell him about his rampage. he might view himself as a monster. I heard the bell telling everyone the match was over.

(no one,s pov)

the medics went to work patching up every one. when they got to sin they gasped. his wounds were closing up at a alarming rate. he was able to stand up but needed help to walk so oknunai let sin lean on her. the medics were watching sin closely never to have seen someone heal without a having to use a ability. taking notes and blood samples.

sin was guided back to the waiting room not having to bin in there himself. he was waiting for strider so he can leave to his new home. however okunai wanted to know how sin got to be a member of beta. sin moved a little to make space for them. okunai sat to his right and zyana to his left.

"so your betas new member." okunai said. sin nodded. "when did you join?" she asked. sin told her about it after the pokemorph assault.

"I see does...does this mean you have to leave us?" She ask again.

sin slowly nodded as to say sadly yes.

"well I guess this is a good thing." she said. "you might be able to find out about your past if you go with them." she said tears covering her vision.

"why is it that your crying?" Sin asked.

okunai looked at sin. "Can I tell you a story sin?" She asked trying to hold back her tears. he nodded. "I had a brother his name was jace. He was a leafeon. we use to come to the fair together all the time." she breathed in and continued. "he was very strong. he fought off bandits becoming the towns hero. but one day he was ask to join the army at first he became a great soldier that was known to take on suicide missions. but one day he never came back. you and him are alot alike."

To her. sin was a darker version of her brother. but he still was willing to throw away his life for his new family. he got shot beat up stabbed and now this. he reminded her of her older brother before he got drafted and never came back. unlike her brother. sin didn't talk much but was there for her.

sin didn't know what to do at that point. He was never really good at touchy feely stuff. so all he did was hug her letting cry in his shoulder. when she was done she looked up to see hana giving her a sly grin.

"so you don't want your new boyfriend to leave uh." she said giggling.

okunai looked at sin and saw herself holding on to him in a cuddly way she pushed him off. her face beet red. Hana chuckled seeing sin fall over knocking zyana over as well.

Hana walked over to help sin up ."so its nice to meet you sin." she said.

sin looked at her not really shocked that she knew his name okunai must of told her. sin nodded shaking her paw. "thanks for keeping okunai safe oh and for helping out with the terrorist attack but did you have to kill them?" she asked.

before he can say anything zyana called out "I know you two are getting all buddy buddy but can someone help me up." She yelled out.

sin rushed over to help. hana rolled her eye,s. "We should get back to HQ before maria get,s mad."

Sin didn"t know who this maria was but he went along with it. But before he left he turned around and hug both zyana and okunai as a way to say goodbye. he let go of them a. "No matter were I go or who I fight I will keep you both safe." He promised. they nodded knowing those words rung true. he left with hana feeling like he was alone again.

(time skip 2 hour,s)

(sins pov)

As me and hana were heading to this HQ she stopped and turned to me. she put her hand out. "Welcome to your new home." She said.

I looked on in aw. this place was like a mansion. as we got to the over sized doors she knocked on it. as we stood there the zoroark from before peak her head out. she smiled opening the door for us. when we stepped in there was a explosion like sound.I grabbed my knife getting ready for any form of attack but what happen'd next made me stop.

There was a sign up top that said welcome new recruit.I saw strider standing next to the scizor and there was a floatzel standing in front of me looking me up and down. she smiled seeming satisfied with what she saw. she then held out her hand. "hello there my names **Celerity."** she greeted.

I took her hand and nodded . she seemed nice however I thought strider said there were only 4 them so why is she here?I look at strider hoping for a answer. "she was the teams original leader however." he stopped and had a distant look in his eyes.

I simply nodded understanding it was a touchy subject to talk about. I,ll ask about it later.

strider shook it off and started to introduce everyone. he then looked at the scizor. "here is my mate maria."He said with a goofy smile on his face.

she waved at me and then strider made a grime face and said the zoroark over there is sora she,s the trouble maker. she looked at him hurt that he said this so seriously. he broke out laughing. sora looked shocked having too be tricked so easley. she walked up to me and looked me up and down. she gave me this look that sent chills down my then begain to say. strong fast hard to take down and uses the shadows more then i do. you might be my type. i looked at her slowly backing up. she chuckled and said she was kidding. i sighed knowing there will be more of that from now on.

ok guys i know its nice to meet the new guy but its time to party! she yelled every one cheered and started to play games and such i dont really care about details so wont bore you. but yeah this is how i joined beta.

* * *

holy hell I fixed it all Hahaahahahahaha. Welp time to take a nap. also I will be working on a way so there are less of the word said.


	8. the lost city dungeons

hi guys i'm back and have some what learn'd to type better yeah. sin: well it's about time and were have you bin.

viking": well i've bin trying to get better at typing and bin doing odd jobs and didn't have time to wright. what thought I gave up sorry not going to happen.

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

(no one's pov)

sin was alone in darkness. no road's. no noise. just darkness. and his shallow breathing. sin chose to go forward's in hope's to find a way out.

as he move'd through the darkness every thing began to turn gray. and the air began to grow heavy almost suffocating. as he reached a clearing the world he say sent chill's down his spine. every thing was cover'd in ash. he was about to walk again but a voice stopped him. He turn'd around to see that monster from the cave again. he went for his knife only to notice that it was gone. the monster spoke with rage in it's voice. you did this. it said pointing a claw at him. you doomed us all. traitor. he lunged at sin bringing his claws down to strike him down.

(sins pov)

I screamed out in fright holding on to my heart as it threatened to jump out of my chest. I broke in a cold sweat. I sat there staring into space.

I heard a knock at my door." it's Hana may I come in?"she ask.

she walked in and saw me in my frightened state. she ran up to me trying to calm me down.I took a deep breath finally calming down. Hana sat there with me looking at me in concern. when i was ready I got up like nothing happen'd. I knew it was just a dream and it can't hurt me but i cant stop thinking about it. It felt way to real.

"sin what happend?" she ask.

"it's just a dream."I said.

by the look on her face she didn't like that answer. it may be a dream but Sin your aura is going crazy with both loss and fright as if you expect to be attacked at any moment.

she walked up to me grabbing my hand. sin please what did you see. i was about to answer knowing there was no way out of this. till cele opened the door on seeing Hana hold my hand .

she blushed. "well um when you two are done head to strider's office we got a job."

when cele said that. hana pushed me down trying to tell her other wise.

As hana was yelling at cele for getting the wrong idea I sneaked past her and made my way to strider's office. as I got there maria was standing at the door. she saw me and waved.

"Morning Sin. I'm glad to see you up and ready."She said with a smile.

"So what's this job I heard about?" I asked. she shrug'd her shoulders just as clueless as I was. We waited for about five minutes before every one else was here. sora was jumping up and down happy that we got something to do.

hana was looking at me every now and then with a worried expression. maria and me were talking about what this job might be. cele opened the door and we all walked in. strider was sitting on the other side off a desk with loads of paper work. must suck to be the leader having to do most of the work. Strider looked up at every one.

"Alright every one we got two jobs this time. first team delta asked for our help to take down a criminal that goes by the name. tyran smith. wanted for assault theft and murder. he's also a member of the crime group know as the the wolf band." Strider informed."Next we have bin hired to protect a exploration team through a mystery dungeon that has bin giving them some problems." Strider Rolled his shoulders. "Alright we'll be splitting into two team's. sora hana with me Will be taking on tyran. Strider saw sora wanting to say something. what is it sora?" he ask.

"Oh nothing i'm just surprised that your not taking maria with you like normal." she said.

He nodded. "Tyran isn't some one to take lightly he's a well known fighter. As a tyratrum his typing give's maria a disadvantage also sin need's to be shown the rope's about dungeons and maria was in a exploration team before so she'll work well with our client." Every one nodded understanding the plan."Alright everyone suit up. maria please take sin the the locker's we can't have him going around looking like a escaped inmate." she nodded and guided me to the lockers.

(no one's pov)

As sin and maria got to the lockers maria showed him his. he opened it and found a bulletproof vest with the words swat on it and some bulky looking gloves that looked like they were made for hockey. and some boots with the same bulk as the gloves. also there was a holster with a revolver in it. He put on his new uniform and looked in the mirror.

"Strider was right you would look like your about to go to war." said maria. she put on her vest and took a bag with some potions and food in it. "so sin as you already know I'll be teaching you how dungeons work and the guild member's should be able to as well."Maira looked at the clock hanging over the exit"alright let's head out. Our clients should be at the start of the dungeon." they headed out.

As they were walking they saw a young braixen and a none other then frank standing there. maria walked over to the braixen when sin took a closer look at her. She had this strange badge on her as well as a little bow on her neck.

"She's the one we were hired to protect. Maria greeted. sin walked over to the braixen.

the small fox spoke in a young girl like voice. "Hello my name is mabel and this mackoke is frank he was also hired because my partner got sick and could not make it. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm maria and this here is."

But before she could finish frank walked up to sin and patted him on the back. "his names sin. we found him underground. he's one heck of a fighter. also don't let his scary looking mask and red eye's fool you he's more laid-back then you think."

she walked up to sin. "hello it' nice to meet you mr'sin. I..i'm hoping will get along well If that's fine with you that is." mabel shyly greeted.

 _dam it she's way to cute_. sin thought. sin patted mabel on the head but didn't say a word. mabel was shocked at the action then blushed looking at frank about to ask him why sin did that.

"Right I almost forgot he's the silent type don't say much. "frank said.

mabel nodded and looked at maria. "we'll be going into the dungeon called the forgotten city not much is know about it but the pokemon here are vary strong so please be careful." so on they went into the dungeon walking further and further fighting off pokemon most that were fighting type to dark.

"Alright sin see that part of land sticking up?" maria asked. sin nodded wondering what it was. "That's a trap. they can range from warps spikes or summon other pokemon here." maria explained. "alright every one eat up we need to keep our strength up. maria ordered. every one sat down to eat. maria took some food out of her bag and gave sin a apple. sin's mask opened up at the mouth so he could he eat. when mabel saw this she ran up to him and started looking at his mask with sparkles in her eye's.

"I never seen anything like this. not even any books on mechanics have anything about this." mabel said with childish joy. she went to take sin's mask off but frank stopped her.

"don't try it kid we don't know why but we can't take that mask off. it's stuck to him and zyana is trying to find out how to get it off."

she looked at sin in wonder the more she learned about sin the more he was looking like the greatest find in history. he was found in a run down lab he also had a unremovable mask. a true mystery.

Maria Grabbed her bag and got up." we should get moving don't want to stay in one place to long."

every one nodded and packed up and left. maria took the front while she had sin trail in them in the shadows. she was glad that strider told her in detail about sin skill's plus seeing a small amount in the fight with delta helped. frank walked close to mabel making sure she wouldn't get attacked. Sin would take down as much pokemon as he can so the group can keep there strength.

( 4 hour's later)

Sin was now getting to tired to keep sneak attacking pokemon as he would sometimes have to fight them head on. At some point sin fell over hitting the ground to tired to move. mabel saw this and alerted every one. maria gave sin a oren berry. she told sin to let her and frank deal with the rest. he simply grunted and used the wall's to hold him up with mabel trying to support him. as frank was spinning a houndoom around maria took out a panchan. she looked at sin's beat up and ragged body.

Maria knew that he needed to rest to go any further. "frank we should set up camp here and rest she ordered." frank put a thumbs up and began to make camp.

even after she told him to rest sin would keep fighting when mabel was in danger taking a beating but kept moving. ever on watch. every one was now sitting by a fire that frank made with the help of mabel.

"were's sin?" mabel ask. maria looked around in panic only to find sin asleep in one of the tents. She was glad that he was getting sleep. Sin single handedly fought off other pokemon for over 52 floor's. frank stood watch for the night taking shifts with maria every now and then.

(6 hour time skip)

"every one sin's waking up!" mabel called out. sin opened his eye's only to be met with a sparkly eye'd fox. "good morning sin you've bin out for some time."

sin got up getting out of the tent. he saw maria watching frank cook some fish over a fire.

"oh sin you're up how do you feel?" maria ask.

"like i hit the ground." sin said.

maria rolled her eye's and gave sin a plat with fish on it." today I want you to stay close to mabel. me and frank will take the lead today." sin nodded. staying close to mabel.

After some time the team found them self's in front of a metal door with a fang'd monster on it.

"Oh boy you don't see a boss gate around unless the pokemon behind it is very strong." maria muttered. sin looked at her confused. "oh sorry sin. see at the end of some dungeons there's a boss at the end. there really strong pokemon. a boss gate is a warning as the pokemon behind it is unnaturaly strong."she explained. sin nodded knowing what there in for.

"Alright frank take point you're the strongest of us and can take what ever's in there head on." maria ordered.

"you got it I like fighting up close anyway." frank said with a smile.

Maria turned to sin. "alright sin stay close to mabel. I can tell you'r still not at 100% yet." sin walked closer to mabel. "Alright frank i'll be right behind you." they open'd the door and walked in.

"Um there's nothing here." said frank looking around. then everything went black then the light was back as soon it was stood before them was a red looking pokemon. he had a metal needle like nose like a mosquito and his body was just all forms of beefy.

sin felt rage looking at this pokemon and didn't know why. "

maria what is that thing! yelled frank backing away slowly.

"it's..no it cant be. a ultra beast here!?. maria sain in shock.

"the hell's a ultra beast?" asked frank.

"th-there pokemon from another dimension with power that rival the legendary's." frank paled at this and turned to sin and mabel. mabel was shaking in fright. but sin looked at the ultra beast with challenging eye's. the ultra beast ultra looked at every one and began to speak.

 **"my name is buzzwole."** it said with a heavy male voice. " **what bring's you here to this acursed place? well no matter i can't let you through."** he got into a fighting stance.

sighing frank got into a fighting stance of his own. maria kept her distance ready to help frank. sin led mabel away from the fight then stepped up taking his knife out staring the monster down. every one stood there for what felt like hour's then buzzwhole and frank charged each other.

they crashed into one other making a shock wave that almost knocked maria off her feet. the two giant's went at it blow for blow and with each one shook the ground. however frank was losing ground fast. maria used a fury swipe but it wasn't as strong as she would hoped. but it did enough for frank to smack buzzwole to the floor. frank then got on top of buzzwole and started to beat down on him. buzzwole however wasn't done and used his metal nose to stab at frank cutting the skin. frank backed off putting two fingers to his cheek.

buzzwole was about to get up but maria used another fury swipe. it hit harder this time sending buzzwole back. frank went in for another attack but buzzwole beat him to it. hitting frank with so much force that he was sent flying crashing right next to sin. maria tryed to hit buzzwole with another fury swipe but buzzwole grabbed her and began to crush her under his great strength. frank came back and tackled buzzwole forcing him to let go of maria. buzzwola then threw frank over his head then kicked him away sending frank into a wall cracking it. frank got up but almost fell over from the pain.

maria used a aerial ace which sent buzzwole skidding back he caught himself and grabbed maria again slamming her to a wall and began to choke her out. frank tried to reach her but couldn't move his left leg. cursing he grabbed a rock and chucked it at buzzwole's head hard enough to get him to let go of maria. maria try'd to crawl away but she was to banged up. she looked behind her only to see buzzwole walking slowly at her. she tried to go faster but her body gave out and all she could do was watch as buzzwole started to charge his attack.

but before he could finish he felt pain run through his arm he also couldn't move it. he looked at his right arm to find a knife stuck in it. it was in between were his elbow and lower arm meet keeping him from moving it. he then remember'd about the one with the braxion. he looked around looking for him but couldn't see him any were. as he was looking around he felt something twist. he yelled in pain and then saw that the knife was gone and his arm was some what twisted.

he sat there waiting then shot his other arm out knocking sin away from him. sin landed on his feet staring at buzzwole with rage in his eye's. buzzwola got up and and charged at sin throwing a punch at him faster then sin can see. sin hit the wall hard cracking it but he got up knife in hand. he ran up to his foe and swiped at him cutting deep.

" _That knife is dangerous I have to get rid of it_." buzzwola thought.

he swung at sin but sin evaded the attack but buzzwola kicked the knife out of sin's hands. sin ran for the knife but buzzwola grabbed onto sin slamming him down the ground and started to punch him over and over. the ground would crack each time till buzzwola stopped then walked away leaving sin a broken mess.

"SIN!" maria shouted. frank closed his eye's in shame for not being able to do anything and mabel started to cry.

buzzwola started to walk up to mabel but stopped feeling a overwhelming bloodlust. he turned around to see sin standing there looking down. maria couldn't believe it sin was alright but something was off about him. as every one stared at sin he looked up his eye's glowing a dark blood red. he roared in rage rushing at buzzwola with speed that even he could't follow. sin hit buzzwola with such force that not only did he hit the wall but broke right through it. buzzwola felt dizzy. that punch sent him spinning. he looked up to see sin charging at him with knife in hand. buzzwola tried to hit sin with a mega punch but sin stopped the punch with his own but this time buzzwola felt his arm break from the force.

buzzwola hit the ground rolling. buzzwola stopped himself only to hear a loud noise. he felt pain in his right leg and saw that he had bin shot. he looked up to see sin holding his revolver. sin pulled down the trigger again and again till he was out of bullets. buzzwola bleeding kicked sin as he was charging again sending him into the air. he then try'd to stab sin with his nose but sin blocked it with his knife. on the way up sin jumped off the roof of the cave and came crashing down on buzzwola. making a small crater.

buzzwola couldn't move. he was to badly wounded. He looked up to see sin with his knife pointed at his head. before sin can deal the killing blow mabel came running to him holding on to sin to stop him.

sin please that's enough you don't need to kill him. mabel bagged trying to calm sin down. they sat there for what felt like day's till sin dropped his knife and fell over asleep.

maria and frank came running over to check on him. sin was alive and his wounds were healing up again. buzzwola looked at them trying to figure out what happend. one second he was looking death in the face then the next that braxion stopped that masked warrior from killing him.

" **you have spared my life and as for my code of honor I shall let you pass."** said buzzwola getting up and moving out of the way so they could move on. the group nodded and carried sin out to the end of the dungeon.

As the door closed behind them buzzwola was looking at sin the entire time. "Never did I think monsters like him still exist. I only pry that they can keep him under control. For all of our sake's"

(time skip 2 hour's)

sin opened his eye's feeling some what weak. he looked around and saw that he was inside a tent.

"Well this brings back memory's." he muttered. he got up and went outside to see how every one was. when he got out the first one to greet him was mabel. she was hugging him crying. Sin didn't know why she was crying but hugged her back anyway.

"sin it's good to see you're alright." said maria.

"dang dude you don't have a scratch on you even after taking a beating." said frank who was patching himself up. "still how'd how come you didn't show that side of you when we fought?" asked frank.

"what side of me?" asked sin. "I don't remember anything up to the point of." he was about to finish but stopped looking around in panic." what happened to that pokemon buzzwola?"

Frank put his hand's on sin's shoulders. "whoa buddy it's alright he's gone he let us through after the beating he took." sin calmed down putting his knife away.

"sin you shouldn't be standing up right now you were the most hurt out of all of us." said maria. "mabel can you put some new bandages on sin? ask maria.

Mabel nodded. she took a look at sin again only to see his wound's were gone.

Mabel was shocked. she saw sin's beaten and bloody'd body. it was a miracle that he even was awake at all. but here he is standing up walking around with no trace of his past wounds. "did he use recover to heal himself or had he used a potion? No potion's and recover don't fully close wound's of that scale. so how'd did sin do it?" mabel thought staring at sin. she would have to ask about it later. she told sin to stay still so she could patch him up.

"So were are we?" asked sin.

"the end of the dungeon." said maria. "after 104 floor's we made it. after that last fight we can rest now." said maria sitting down to rest. Sin nodded and sat down close to the fire. Maria took a sip from her water skin. "Alright after a short break we should look around." she point'd out to the lost city ruin's.

"how the hell did i miss that?" Sin thought. every one got up after resting up and began to look around. frank stayed close to mabel as they looked at some old looking metal thing with wheel's. maria and sin began searching inside some building's. as every one was about to give up on finding anything. Sin was drawn to one building that looked like zyana's lab and walked over to it.

every one else follow'd behind. as sin opened the door every one walked in and saw a light in the back of the walked up to it and saw that it was a computer. and it was still working. "sin can you look through the file's. From what i hear you're the only one who got these old things to work." sin nodded and began looking through the file.

28 min's of looking sin found a file that got his eye. he clicked on it and a map popped up showing 4 other locations on it.

he waved maria over. she walked up to sin and saw what he was looking at. "look's like the guilds are going to have a hard time with more dungeons. She said looking at the map. sin downloaded the map on a usb and gave it to mabel. "look's like this leads to other dungeons around the world and you're guild is going to have a hard time with them if there as hard as this one." maria said.

"thank you all for helping me out. you see i'm actually a new member to the guild but every one else was hurt from last time so they sent me and hired you guy's." mabel said.

"welp it's time to make it out of here. mabel can you get us out of here?" asked maria. mabel nodded and held up her badge and every one teleport'd out. once they made it outside every one said there good byes. sin and maria along with frank went back to town. "Hey sin next time you're nearby the lab's come say hi every one misses you. hell zyana wont shut up about you." Frank explained. sin nodded. he missed every one as well. "well I'll see you guy's around." frank said. as sin and maria were walking back to base maria stopped at a ice cream shop and stared at it for a bit then walked in side.

she was talking to a snorunt who brought out some ice cream for her. she sat down at a nearby table and waved sin over. sin sat down across from her. Maria handed over one of the cone's she got. sin looked at it for a bit then try'd. it was very cold but tasted really good. "you did good out there sin you really show'd were you stand with us." maria said. sin nodded just being happy he got his first job done. when they were done with there ice cream.

they headed out to home. "welp time to take a long nap. maria said yawning. so what are you going to do sin?" she asked.

sin shrug. "maybe see if cel need's any help." sin said.

maria respected sin he didn't talk all that much and only spoke until spoken to. but he was very thoughtful of other's trying to help out when he can. truth be told she was scared of him at first. not only was there nothing known about him. and when he killed that man with a shotgun. but the longer they were in the dungeons he show'd just how reliable he can be . he took hit's for them and even let himself get hit if meant saving mabel. and almost died as well so he could keep buzzwola away from her.

and most of all. he's ready to take a life even if it meant every one else were to fear and hate him for it. as they opened the door to there home cel came running to the door almost falling over.

sin caught her and helped her back on her feet. "cel what's wrong?" asked maria.

"sora got in deep and is at the hospital right now!" she explained.

"where are the other's are they hurt as well?" asked sin.

cel was surprised that sin was the one to ask. "at blood valley it's were a old war happened some 200 years are so. and as it's name say's the grass and even to leaves on tree's are red from all the blood that 's north west from here close to the nearby church."

before she could say more sin was out the door running toward the old church were he was found. "shouldnt we stop him?" asked cel.

Maria shook her head. "no after the last mission i was on. I can say is that they'll need him." cel nodded and watched as sin ran off.

* * *

welp thats were this one end's sorry for taking so long doing part time at 2 jobs do thx for staying his log with this fool and see you chapter 9 coming up just need some names so start throwing names at me


	9. how sora got hurt

well i'm back at it again also this part is how sora got hurt and give the names of delta so enjoy the man hunt turned wrong. also sorry for taking so long something happend and I almost lost heart to do this. but not finishing this might hurt worse. oh and this will be little bit shorter then the last chapter so bear with me. also one last thing witch one of the pokemon that sin met should get a whole chapter with him. also old habit's die hard so meh.

I don't own pokemon however i wish i did.

* * *

Sin ran for the church only to stop.

"Dam it should of asked were the hospital was." he said.

he needed to know what happened for Sora to get hurt. that and he felt bad for rushing off with out thinking about her. he looked around for a bit then decided to ask one of the civilians for directions. He walked up to a small mouse looking pokemon. it was yellow in color. scuse me can you tell me were the hospital is? a friend of mine got hurt.

yes it's close by the college. it's got a chansy egg on it. the little mouse thing said. sin rushed off again not slowing down.

( 7 min's later)

Sin finally made it to the hospital. he walked in and asked the chansy at the counter about sora. she told him that she was on the forth floor. sin thanked her then ran didn't wait for the elevator and ran up the stairs. when he got to the forth floor he looked around for her room.

he saw sora laying there on her bed bored and pissed as all hell. her left leg was in a cast and her head was wrapped up. sin walked in and sat next to her.

she noticed sin as he sat down and smiled. "hey rookie sorry for coming back looking like this. she looked at sin. his uniform was ripped and torn from his last he didn't bother to change. "it look's like you had fun on you're mission. what no flowers for me i'm hurt. "sin flinched feeling a strong sense of guilt. sora chuckled at this. "I'm just teasing you sin. still I can tell that you want to know what happened." sin nodded. "alright well it started after you guy's left."

(10 min's after sin left with maria)

(sora's pov)

"Do really think it was a good idea for maria to take the rookie with her? wouldn't he get in the way?" I asked.

strider shook his head. "Sin's a lot stronger then you think. That and he bring's what we've bin missing."

I was confused. "what did he mean by that?What were we missing boss?"

he smiled. "From what miss zyana told me. there was a black demon like creature in the ruins were they first found sin. there body guard who by the way is 7 feet tall couldn't hold it back for very long as it's scales cut into him every time he went to keep it from attacking her assistant. not only that it was over powering him."

He paused for a bit to take a sip from his water bottle."When sin was fighting it. it throw him into one of the pillar's that were holding the ruins up cracking it. and sin got up from it. he was then slammed to the ground cracking the floor. He got up. and during the fight with delta when you were knocked took on muto one on one. he was smashed into one of the buildings and was hit by his strongest move. he lost more then half of his blood but was still able to fight at full strength and overpowered him. do you see now sora."

I didn't realized it at first but then it hit me. Most of the team were glass canon's beside's maria. the team needed someone who can take hard hit's but had enough stamina to keep going. Sin fit this perfectly and then some. not only that he was skilled in stealth.

Strider chuckled. "that's not all. See sin suffers from amnesia."

I was shocked to hear this. "You let a amnesiac join the team and don't feel the slight bit worried him? "

Strider looked at me. "you didn't let me finish. Yes Sin has no memory of his past but I believe that Sin my of had a military career in his past. See Sin moves all seem to act on kill quickly and efficiently."

Strider was right. sin was on a different level for combat. But why did he say kill quickly? What really happen'd when he fought muto. As I thought about what Strider told me. Hana caught up to us. always took her far to long to get her stuff ready. all of us had vests on and were ready to go. Hana had a bag of potions and basic medic gear. so yeah she's the medic of the team. My role is the scout.

I use my power of illusions to get info on the area and the placements of our enemies. Strider is the leader like I needed to tell you maria is the point man. I still don't know what sin's role will be.

"So where will we be going to meet up with delta?" I asked.

Hana spoke up. "We'll be going to blood valley."

I cocked my brow."Blood valley what's that?"

"Blood valley is were a war happened years before any of us were born". Strider answered. "so much blood spilled that the valley turned red with it. even now it's still red."

(2 hour's later)

after we made it to the valley we say muto the samurott and his daughter bellona. she was in her pokemorph form cleaning her sword's. and finally there leader Gunnvor. he was the blaziken at the fight. despite how scary he looks. he 's really nice. but when it came to battle. he was that scary.

"it's good to see you again gunnvor". Strider said shaking hand's with him.

"were is the rest of you're squad?" asked gunnvor.

"I should ask you the same thing." Strider said.

gunnvor shrug'd. "we need to make two team's as there was a armed robbery that needed to be taken care of and they will be here after."

strider nodded. "we were hired to guard a exploration team down a dungeon that they were having problem's with." strider clapped getting every's attention. "alright every one let's stop playing card's and get to work. gunnvor what are we doing first?"

"we need to find out were tyran is hiding. last I heard he's suppose to be on the east side of the valley. however he is not alone having to become one of the wolf band's crime lord's. he will be guarded by there best so we must be careful with our approach." gunnvor looked at the group. "were going up against one of the strongest crime lord's out there. tho he may have was able to fight back three other crime lord's from a different gangs all at once. he's a walking tank so get ready for what may be the hardest fight ether one of us have had." every one nodded knowing full well that this was a suicide mission. thankfully this was something beta does for a living. every one headed out looking high and low in the beautiful but dark land they called blood valley.

(3 hours later)

As we took a brake from searching to eat. I couldn't stop staring at muto's scar. and no not because of the chicks dig scar's thing. But because of what strider told me. But there's only way to figure it out is by asking. I walked up to muto and sat next to him. he looked at me. "What is it that you need sora."

see muto is the type of guy to be really friendly but had a bad habit of trying to make the crowed go wild in a sense.

in truth he was a great friend to have. But sin might not agree after to hole attacking his friend and all.

"well I was wondering how you got that scar." I asked.

He seemed to cover it and sighed. "that new recruit of you're did this. He through his knife when i was insulting him and twisted it. he was something else after he went berserk on me."

"Wait berserk!? what to you mean by that?" I asked.

he began to shiver. "after I threw him head first into a building he began to change. His eye's turned blood red and when he yelled out it made some shock waves and his speed increased ten fold and every time he hit me I could sense that he was with out a doubt trying to kill me. if his friend didn't snap him out of it. I wouldn't be here."

I was shocked to hear that sin would do such a thing. I only known sin for a day. but he never gave off that killer vibe. I would have to ask strider more about if sin killed anyone before. As I was lost in my thought's.

gunnvor got up and cracked his knuckles. "we need to get back to work we have little time so we need to make up for the time we lost here. every one got up and we keep going."

(1 hour's later)

Some time has past as we searched. The sun was setting and we haven't found anything so far. I was almost about to quit till I heard a noise. I walked over to were it was. as I walked through some bushes. I say a run down building. I was about to call to the other's but stopped as some guard's past. they were talking about something. so yeah that's how I got the password to the building.

"no way! Like the boss would trust a moron like you with something like that. if you say you have the password then prove it." the grunt on the left challenged.

"Ok fine the password is war at dawn... **dam it!** I wasn't suppose to say it out loud!" I shook my head at the stupidity of the guards.

I went back to the group to tell them about the good new's. "Hey every one!" I called out. every one stopped to hear what I had to say. "I found what we were looking for and learned a password to get in." I waved them over. we got to were i saw the base and started to make a plan.

"alright we need to get in there any idea's?" gunnvor ask. Before any one can say anything. strider grabbed the two guards from before and knocked them out. then pulled them into the bush. " swear you're going to be the death of me srider." gunnvor sigh'd

"sora if you would." asked srtrider. I used my illusion ability to change into the guard that knew the password. after that I headed out to the door. every one else used the shadow's to sneak by. every now and then I would have to distract some watch men so they can get by. once I got to the door I saw two guard's. one was a ursaring and the other a houndour.

as I walked up the houndour spoke. "wh-what's the password? he stuttered when he spoke. so he must be a rookie.

I stared him down "war at dawn." the usaring grunted and opened up the door.

as I was half way in I shouted. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" the rookie screamed in fright but the bear kept calm and started to look around. before they could ask me what I saw. bellona and her dad knocked them out then pulled them out of sight. once every one was inside I closed the door just in case they wake up soon.

the inside of the warehouse is what you expect. boxes and crates every were. no one was around so we took the time to see what was inside them. hana was able to pry open one of the crates. inside were rifle's illegal drugs of all sort's and even a bazooka. "look's like the wolf band is selling these to other gangs and the such. but I have a feeling there's more to it then that." strider mumbled.

he was right. It look's like they were ready to go to war. but if that's the case who are they fighting. before I could speak my mind. the entrance door begain to open. every one climbed up the tower of boxes to hide. tyran came walking in with a group of guard's. tyran wore a leather jacket and pant's. he looked like he was going full biker cliche. he stood about 6.8 . most of the guard's were mightyena.

but some of them were houndoom and one of them was a midnight lycanroc morph. the lycanroc was walking next to tyran. she is female who stood about 5.8 feet. she wore a guard captain uniform. right almost forgot the wolf band uniform's are snow white in color and well they look like soldier's. there made for both pokemon and morph's.

any way. she didn't have that smile that most lycanroc's had. she was frowning the whole time seemingly bored out of her mind.

muto grunted." I know her. she goes by vinvin or just vin for short. no one know what her real name is but one things for sure shes as strong if not stronger then tyran."

bellona looked at her father. "if she's so strong why doesn't she become a crime lord?"

"it's simple she think's it's to boring and that most of the action is by being a guard." muto replied. "heck she can even be the boss of the wolf band if it wasn't for the fact that she's only with them was because she was promised she'd get to fight someone stronger then her."muto shivered. "we might have to leave a get every one to help out with this one."

we all nodded knowing the stacks have grown. as we moved through the boxes using all form of cover the door came into view. but before we could open it and run. a rock came zooming by almost crushing bellona if hana hadn't pulled her out of the way. we turned around and there they were. tyran was smiling smugly at us and vin still looking some what bored but now had some sort of spark in her eye.

"well well well." said tyran. "I didn't think the law here had the balls to come here with so few." he looked at us but mostly at gunnvor. "Oh my didn't think I would see you again after the fine gift you gave me."he lifted up his shirt showing a large scar across his chest that led down to his hip.

We all looked at gunnvor. "What I wasn't having a good day and having him taunt me over and over did't help." gunnvor said defensivel.

tyran laughed. "well it's about time I pay you back get them." After he said that. every one of the guard's charged at us. Strider was the first to act.

Don't you just love how on the ball he is. he used bullet seed to take down 3 of the guard's men the other's jumped out of the way. one poor sod got caught by hana's fist. she hand't done anything this whole time so she was a little pent up as the poor guard got sent all the way to the other side of the building.

muto jumped in front of hana and blocked a dark pulse aimed at hana then used hydro pump to take out the attacker. I jumped over a flamethrower then landed on the guy who did it and slashed at him with a shadow claw. God I love this move. no one saw me take him out so I dragged him behind some boxes and took on his form.

after that my trickster side of me took over. see I have a rule to not joke around like I do out side of work. but some times I can't help it. I Ran in between some other guard's and shouted out. "One of them took on the form of one of our guy's. I said this in a way to sound panicked. after I had said this they started fighting each other trying to find the fake.

I left unseen chuckling to my self. when I got back to the other's who were still fighting wave after wave of guard's. bellona skillfully cut down 2 guard's with her duel blade's then through a water pulse at a houndoom pushing through his fire blast and hitting him. muto has taught her well.

hana was on fire today. she used a bone club to block blow after blow from 4 guard's and using her aura to charge more power into her club smashed all of them into crates. one however was dumb enough to duck. he was sent flying not 3 second's after. gunnvor was now fighting tyran along with strider. gunnvor through strider at tyran. Tyran used ancient power to knock him away but strider was faster.

using one of the rocks he used his weight to spin around then through it right back at tyran. However tyran caught it then used head smash to send strider rolling. gunnvor caught him and launched a focus blast he was charging. it hit it's mark forcing tyran to skid back and almost fall over. did I ever mention that strider and gunnvor use to be in the same squad? who knew. I was about too help them out when vinvin appeared right in front of me.

I used a dark pulse to knock her away but she swat it away like it never was there. I then used a shadow claw trying to hit her but she just kept dodging. It sucked that I didn't know her typing but it was safe to say that she was a dark type due to how none of my attacks seem to faze her. before I could think of my next move she hit me with a punch strong enough to send me crashing into one of the bile of crates. I got up and ran to avoid getting crushed by them as they fell. she almost got me again but I was ready for her this time. I used a low sweep to trip her up. it seemed to work as she grunted from the attack alone. so she's weak to fighting type move's which suck's for me that was the only one I have and the tm costed a lot of poke.

I left a illusion behind to get to better position myself. she swung at my illusion her fist going right through it. I used a low sweep again only this time she stood her ground. she looked at me and sighed. I tried to jump back but she hit me with a counter right into my leg. I just remember screaming in pain as I felt something break. I tried to get up after that however I felt pain run down my leg. I looked up only to see a fist fly right at me and everything went black.

when I woke up I was in the hospital. the nurse told me that bellona on the order of her father and strider brought me here as thing's got to hot in there. bellona ran back a 2 hours ago.

(back to the present)

"So there you go rookie everything that happen'd up till now. and what suck's is that vinvin chick didn't use her full power. I was warned of her strength but still tried to fight her alone." Sora sighed

sin after hearing her tail knew he needed to act fast. if they were as strong as he was told. the other's might not make it out.

he got up with a fire burning in his eye's. sora grabbed his arm. "you're not planing on going are you rookie?" sin looked her in the eye and simply nodded. sora sighed' "alright you nodoholic just get going before I get out of this bed and change my mind." she let go of sin's arm and let him walk out. sin now with the knowledge of what he was up against headed out once more. but unlike the other. he wasn't planing on bring tyran back alive.

* * *

god dam it about time I got this out holy hell my brain refused to help here. but anyway thx to those who staying this long also if you can tell me what I can do to fix the earlyer chapter's let me know and yes learning to spell check more is one of them. so anyway thx again and later.


	10. rescue op

what's up guy's. Sorry for taking so long. life happen'd I will be fixing the other chapter's after this one. and to me this is my best work so far.

again I don't own pokemon. however I do own a copy of pokemon moon. Why did I tell you this? well I just got it and I'm having a lot of fun with it.

* * *

After having talked to sora. Sin ran off to blood valley. On his way there. He ran into Frank who looked like hell.

"Oh hey buddy nice to see you running about after what went down." Frank said.

Sin looked at his wounded friend and said. "It's nice to see you as well but I have to hurry my squad got into trouble when me and maria were gone."

"what. then we got to go save them I'll beat all of tho-."But frank grunted as his wound's started to act up.

"No you need to rest. don't worry I'll be fine I know where they are and I know what I'm up against I'm serious don't follow me." Sin commanded his huge friend.

" alright. But you better come back in one piece. I don't want to tell okunai she lost another brother." frank said sighing.

Sin nodded and continued his way to the valley again.

after some time he reached the edge of the church only to find the rest of team delta. As he walked up to them. They saw Sin and said.

" what are you doing here scraper?" Asked the ampharos in a female voice.

" I should be asking you that and what's with the name scraper?" sin asked confused about the nickname.

The luxray spoke up he talked like sin was a old friend." Well we were suppose to meet with our leader here after we were done with the mission we were sent to. also the name scraper came from after taking out most of our team in the arena. So tell us why are you here and you look tired. you should go get some rest."

"No time for that I came here after one of my squad got injured. she told me how it happened. all you have to know is that the other's might have bin captured or killed and I'm going to where it all happen'd to find out." Sin told them sora's story and thought. _"jeez this is the most I ever talked after waking up." Sin thought._

"We need to hurry. we might not have that much time. also my name is Shelby." said the ampharos now name'd shelbe.

" Mine is Alburn and yes before you ask it is a noble's name because I was a noblemen once. I didn't really like that life. albern trailed off. but shelbe is right we must make hast to save our men at arm's."

Sin nodded and began to lead them to the base.

(25 mins later)

Sin was fast on his feet. it took the two pokemon everything they had just to keep him in sight. they got to were sora had told sin he grabbed both of them and pulled them into the bushes. when he looked back at them he felt guilty. there before him were two exhausted team mate's that were trying to keep up.

"Alright you two stay here while I take a look around." sin commanded.

They simply nodded. Sin got to work jumping in and out of the shadow's keeping close the wall's of the outpost. Sin climbed up to the top of one of the roof's and started to look around for any sign of the other's. He swore he saw something out the corner of his eye. He gazed over the were he saw movement and saw a familiar looking samurai girl.

She looked like she was going to rush in swords swinging. However She didn't notice that there was a guard right behind her about to stab her with cut. Sin went into action. chucking his knife as hard as he could almost throwing out his arm. The knife zoomed past her head and into the guard's. He fell over dead before he could hit the ground. she turned back startled of the dead guard behind her.

she began to look around frantically for the one who helped her. when she looked up to where sin was she was shocked to see him. Sin waved at her and pointed to where her team mate's were. He jumped off the building and made his way over to them.

(bellona's pov)

I was shocked to see sin here of all people. But my mind went back to when I brought sora to the hospital. she must of told sin about what happened. When he pointed over to a spot in the bushes he must of wanted to talk so I moved over there only to fined shelbe and alburn there out of breath.

I ran up hugged the both of them."I'm so glade you two are here."

"yup were here alright and ready to help save the other's." shelby replied.

Sin came out of no where with his knife in hand and sat down leaning on a tree. he was simply watching us. waiting for what plan we make up. But no matter how much I try I can't think of anything.

I looked at the other's. It seem's they also didn't have a plan and just sat there trying to come up with something till sin made the first move. He got up and started to sneak around the outpost scouting out the area. We lost sight of him a few time's but after some time he came back and simply motion'd us to follow him. We stayed behind sin following his every movement. I was shocked that he guided us out of the area.

" hey why are you taking us out here? were supposed to get in there not farther out" I said upset.

However sin had other idea's how to get in. He walked up to a bunch of vine like plant's and cut them down. Behind all the plant's was a sewer pipe. We all stood there just looking at the Disgusting path that sin found. we all try'd to think of something else but nothing came to we can do is watch sin walk right into the pipe. I won't lie it made me feel a little sick.

(42 min's later)

(no one's pov)

After some time of gagging and some barfing from alburn and bellona the team made it to a dead end.

"Oh great look's like we came here for nothing look's like I get to barf all over again!" yelled bellona.

She looked at sin only to see him pushing the ground up. It was a trap door. But how did sin know this?

"How did I know to do that?"Sin thought. he turn'd back to see every one's expression. "Best not let them know that was a fluke."

after he peeked through the crack's and gave the all clear every one climbed out of the horror that is the sewer. when that looked around they were inside the building that the fight happened. the boxes were still smashed and some stone's laying around. Sin went into hiding disappearing from sight again.

"shelby sighed. Well there he goes just like in the fight. Dam it scraper."

"It's alright shelby after watching sin for a bit I learned is that he work's better in the shadow's." Bellona said calming her friend down.

So off they went looking around for there squad's. Sin was staying close to them but broke off every now and then to scout out the area. after some time they reached a elevator. alburn looked at the switch and pulled it down. The elevator made a clink noise and started moving down.

"So friend's what do you think will be down there?" alburn asked.

"No idea but we need to go in with out being seen. if were seen they might kill off the other's" Bellona replied.

"what sucks's is that were going in blind and were the hell is scraper." shelbe called out.

Sin poked her from behind causing shelby to scream. She then tried to hit Sin with a punch but he was already hiding behind alburn who closed his eye's in fright. shelby stopped mid way.

"Cowered using my friend as a shield." shelbe huffed.

After that little song and dance they got ready for whatever was at the bottom. after some time has past they made it to the bottom. after looking around they got off ready for anything that would happen. When bellona turned around to make a plan. Sin was already gone.

( 4 min's later in a cell near by)

They were beaten and bloody but were alive. But Gunnvor had it worse. he was shackled to the wall and beaten to unconsciousness. Hana was doing her best to heal everyone with her aura. Muto just hoped that his daughter got away and strider. He just sat there like he's waiting for something.

"So what do we do now strider?" Ask hana healing gunnvor's injury's."Were not in any condition to bust out and gunnvor is far to weak right now to help."

" We rest up and wait." strider said sitting down leaning on the wall.

"Wait?! What do you mean wait? We don't have any time to."Hana was cut off by the guard task with watching them.

"Hey pipe down I'm trying to enjoy my...study's." the guard said going back to his strange looking magazine.

Hana sat down huffing. She was on edge wondering why tyran didn't just have them killed. She also didn't know why strider wasn't making a plan to escape the hell hole.

"Guard can I have some water I rather thirsty." strider ask running a cup against the bars.

The guard was starting to get got up and grabbed the cup right out of strider's hand's.

"I told you to shut up old man!" the guard yelled at strider.

"Maybe you should listen to you're elder's more often little boy you could learn a thing or two." Strider said mocking the guard.

"Oh and what could I learn from a old fossil behind bars?" the guard mocked back.

"Well for starter's you could pay more attention to the shadow's." strider said pointing behind the guard.

The guard turned around only to see a fist flying at his face. It hit knocking him out cold. Hana was confused on who there savior was. The figure walked out of the darkness to show sin with the guard's key's at hand. He opened the door and walked over to gunnvor unlocking the cuff's that restrained him. Strider walked over to them and put gunnvor's arm over his shoulder.

"And you were worried that I didn't have a escape plan." Strider teased Hana.

Hana huffed and helped muto to his feet. She looked at sin not knowing how she didn't sense his aura before. Muto however was shocked to see sin here. then his thought's went back to his daughter and the zoroark.

" _So that was strider's plan. To make something like that up at the last second show's how long he's bin doing thing's like this."_ Muto thought.

After she calmed down Hana took a good look at Sin. His uniform was ripped and torn with dried blood in some area's. Before sin can move out hana grabbed him and started Looking him over. She knew that she needded to be forceful to check sin for injury's. She told him to take off his glove. He did as he was told and showed her his hand.

She was glad to see bandages covering his hand's Now knowing he was already treated.

She looked sin dead in the eye's." I don't know what happen'd to get you this banged up But please don't push you're self to hard."

Sin nodded. He needed to get them out first. . But unlike the other's his end goal was to assassinate tyran and thank's to him he can go all out. He came at his team with lethal force. so he's now allowed to kill in self defense. Sin guided them through the corridor's of the holding cell's making sure to take out any guard's that got to close.

27 min's went by and they were making steady progress. The group stop when they heard some one groan in pain. It was gunnvor and he was waking up.

He opened his eye's and said"If this is suppose to be heaven then arceus really let it go that or i'm in hell."

Muto smirked."No you're not in hell just yet boss. We got lucky and were on our way out now."

Gunnvor wondered what Muto meant By got lucky till he looked at sin. He simply smirked." Alright hana let me down I can walk from here.

Hana glared at gunnvor with a face that even made him flinch. She was smiling."I can't do that. After all as the medic if you're health is in question I out rank every one right?"

Gunnvor has never nodded so hard in his life almost throwing his neck out. ever one else looked at the display of hidden anger by hana. A new fear building in there heart's.

every one's stopped when they heard voice's.

"seriously how can he just leave us like that I mean it's not like we need him or anything but come on." Sin knew that voice. It was shelbe.

Sin led every one over to the other's.

"Hold up some one's coming" bellona Said sword in hand.

When sin walked out. they sighed in relief but sucked in there breath when they saw the other's with him.

Bellona was the first to act.

"Father!" She said running up to hug him.

"Bellona!" He said in shock. "What are you doing back here not that I mind seeing you again and you brought alburn and shelbe?"

"well it's good to see you to old friend." alburn said."

"Yes yes we're all together again. But now's not the time for this. We need to get out." Shelbe said peeking around a corner.

"She's right we're at risk just standing here Let's get a move on. Strider commanded.

As they were sneaking through store house. Hana walked up to strider putting her paw on his shoulder.

"I have to ask. How did you know sin was close by? She asked.

" I didn't. I just really wanted to annoy the guard. It was a miracle that he was though." Strider said with a sly smirk.

Hana just shook her head at her leader her mouth hitting the floor. She then slowed down so she was walking close to sin. She looked at his torn up gear. He was a mess. Yet here he was saving there live's in such a state. But something was off. The air around him felt darker. She swore that his eye's flashed red for a moment. As they we're about to reach the elevator. a rock slammed into the wall right next to strider's head.

"Did you really think that I didn't know about the other's in you're little group." a familiar voice said.

Every one turned there head to see none other then tyran. He was with a handful of guard's. vinvin was also with him looking as bored as ever. However that change when she got a look at sin. For a few second's she felt something that she hadn't felt in year's. Fear. Out of everyone in his group he was the only one throwing out a air of killer intent. Also there was no info on who he was. this made him more of a threat.

"Aw tyran. Are you here to give us a going away party. Oh did you bring cupcake's? Teased strider.

tyran frowned. "you really treat life like a joke don't you." tyran grunted. "well no matter how you view life it'll end soon. kill them." He order.

But before they could fire off there ability's. They heard a loud bang. 5 guard's that were aiming there attack's dropped dead. There attack's flying off every where. Bellona looked over to see sin holding his gun which was smoking. The speed he fired sounded like A single shot.

"Get on the elevator we can't win here!" Gunnvor shouted.

Alburn and shelbe were firing off thunder's and spark's taking out a majority of the guard's. however about 10 more would take there place. Bellona was blocking attack's with her blade's so every one else could get out. Hana was helping gunnvor get on the elevator knowing strider would take anyone out who got close. As hana was about to turn on the elevator a rock came flying at her face. She didn't have enough time to block it and closed her eye's bracing for the impacted. She waited but the rock never came. She opened her eye's to see sin spinning the rock around sending it right by to tyran.

At this point tyran was getting sick of every one throwing his attack's back. As the hana got the elevator to work she called to every one to get on. once they did Hana pulled the switch to go up. As they were going up vinvin appeared and lashed out at gunnvor. Sin caught her and through himself off the elevator vinvin in tow. Before they could hit the ground vinvin kicked sin off her and use'd rock slide but sin use'd the rock's to jump back.

Hana stopped the elevator and jumped down after sin. As sin and vinvin were staring each other down. Hana jumped at vinvin with a force palm. Vinvin dodged it backing up readying for another attack.

Hana grabbed onto sin's shoulder. " We need to get going fast." Hana said pulling on sin.

But sin stood his ground. " They'll tear the elevator apart if some one doesn't Stop them here." Sin said pushing Hana's paw off.

Hana looked at sin shocked. " are you crazy they'll kill you we can hold them off just fine now get on the-." She stopped as she felt something hit her everything was going black. The last thing she heard was.

"Thank you." Sin said.

Sin had knocked out hana with the back end of his knife. He picked her up and through her back up the elevator. He then caught another rock and through it at the lever making the elevator go back up.

"Sin!" everyone yelled.

(with the team.)

"what the hell was he thinking. That idiot." Bellona shouted in rage.

"Saving us. he stayed back so they wouldn't destroy our only way out." strider said calmly.

Strider's face was blank but every one can tell that he was blaming himself up.

" Hope you find a way out my friend." alburn Sigh.

"You better come back alive scraper or i'll kick you're ass in the after life." shelbe huffed.

(back to sin)

There he was standing in front of armed goon's with there leader standing right there in front of him.

"Oh my playing the hero. So noble so brave so dead." tyran taunted. " Well here we are. One little cop vs a squadron. What's you're next move then kid."

Sin ripped out his gun and fired

* * *

Welp that's done sorry for taking forever I'll be taking time to do a fix key point's on the older chapter's so thank you for reading this far and I'll see you later.


	11. the rage of a demon a true bloodbath

Welp I got done with fixing everything. I still have a few hicup's but I'd like to get back to telling the story so any way thx for sticking to my some what broken story. also this one will be more violent and a bit shorter. you have bin warned. I don't own pokemon.

* * *

normal speech.

 _thoughts_

* * *

Third person

After Sin fired his gun every one flinched knowing full well what he can do with it. However they all looked at them self's. No one got shot. They all looked towards sin only to see that he was gone.

"all right do any of you know what we're dealing with?" Tyran asked.

one of the guards stepped up." Other then that he was hired as a cop after a incident with some rough pokemorphs almost nothing sir. all that we got are rumors. All we know is that during that incident he took down two of them down as well as the leader. It is said that he can vanish into any shadow. another is that normal attacks don't work on him.

Tyran never really cared much about what happens outside the organization but he didn't get to where he was now by ignoring rumors.

"Every one look sharp If the rumors of this guy are true he can be anywhere even in our own shadows!" Tyran yelled out to his guards.

"Alright men go in groups of three if you find him call him out and do not engage alone!" vinvin ordered.

They did as they were told and spread out. As they where all scouting around the crates and barrels they all heard screaming from one of the groups! They all rushed over to see what was up only to find nothing. no bodies no blood not even a sign of a struggle. one of the guards walked up to sniff around only for a body of a now dead houndoom hit the floor. The poor guard scream at the top of his lungs. tyran sucked in at the sight. The houndoom had cuts and blood all over his body. His limbs were twisted in odd angles with some bones shooting out of the opposite ends of his legs and missing a eye. vinvin started to chuckle at the sight with a huge toothy grin.

" the hell's so funny!" tyran yelled at vinvin.

She stopped after a bit."at first I also thought we were hunting down a rookie cop But." Vinvin paused to take a good look at the dead body. "It seems we were wrong. This isn't a cop it's a wild beast and he just led us to his hunting grounds." vinvin said smiling.

vinvin's eye's also showed more life in them then before. It's been a long time to long since she felt this way. after all this time it seem's she found what she's bin looking for. A challenge. She couldn't stop shaking.

She began to look around only to hear a strange noise. she knew that sound. It was metal hitting the floor. Before anyone could act vinvin grabbed tryan and jumping out of the way of a grenade! It exploded taking out any one not fast enough to move. vinvin let go of her boss.

"He's starting to use our own weapons against us." vinvin said getting annoyed.

another grenade was thrown by sin. However this one was not like the other one. it exploded sending out smoke covering every thing in it. The next thing tyran and vinvin knew was screaming. There men caught in the smoke were being slaughtered in there. there cry's for help were silence almost immediately. Vinvin never fought a opponent that never showed himself in combat. It was terrifying to say the least. She thought back to the houndoom. The way he was killed why all the others were missing. Then it hit her. He was trying to scare them. And it was working. Tyran's men were Beginning to panic some were even firing off attacks blindly.

"This kid's is no rookie he's choosing his targets and leading us all to where he want's. If we don't catch him soon there might not be any one left. Tyran thought trying to make a plan.

Before he could think of something. He saw one of the guards run out of the smoke only to be grabbed and dragged back in. She screamed for help only to go silent right after. The smoke cleared and to everyone's horror all that was there were the corpses of there fellow guards. The area looked like a small river of blood. the floor was almost completely covered in blood.

"Like I said his hunting grounds. He'll stop at nothing till all of us are killed." vinvin said looking at the remaining guards. There where only 7 of them left out of the 42 that they had. She looked at the bodies of every one that fell then looked back at her men. Her Eyes widened. one of her men where missing. The guards looked over at where she was looking and gasped.

"Jerry where'd you go man?"one of the guards asked. "Jerry this isn't funny where are you?" the said running off.

"Wait don't go alone you moron!" tyran yelled at the guard.

But it was to late. The man would join his friend as soon they lost sight of him. The others shook there head's at the stupidiy of that guard. Five left.

Tyran was having a hard time wondering where the cops found such a monster. He was use to every pokemon fighting up close. It was in there nature but this thing this demon was throwing them out of there comfort zone.

"Gunnvor must of went all out to find this kid seriously what is he." Tyran said talking to himself.

Vinvin was on high alert now. Not once has she every bin force to get serious so quickly. At this point she even didn't trust her own shadow let alone all the other ones around her. She looked over at the guards again to make sure none of them got grabbed again but froze. Behind one of the guards knife in hand was sin or at least his silhouette But what caused her to freeze was his eye's. They were glowing blood red. She could sense it. His killing intent.

"If you don't want to die then move!" Vinvin ordered. She used rock slide to force sin back then jumped after him. The two began to trade blows. Vinvin used rock smash trying to break sin guard sin however grabbed her wrist and threw her over his shoulder. But she countered with a dark pulse launching sin away from her. Vinvin landed on her feet as sin rolled on the ground to lessen the blow. Vinvin used stone edge and charged. Sin was able to dodge the attack but was hit with a sucker punch. Sin crashed into the creates nearby. Vinvin went to use sucker punch again only to be forced to run as sin smashed out of a weapons crate with a mini gun firing it at her and any one stupid enough to get close. three of the guards that were dumb enough to attack sin were mowed down.

Tyran who used rock polish got behind sin and used head smash on sin. Sin used the mini gun to block the attack getting pushed back by the force of the blow. Vinvin went in for a hit but sin grabbed her and used her as a shield as tyran used a break brake hitting vinvin. after that hit sin let go of her only for vinvin to hit him with a counter. After that sin almost passed out right then and he crashed into a wall. however both tyran and vinvin used stone edge hammering sin hard. covering him completely.

"It seem's we got him good. Some one check to see if he's dead." tyran ordered. The last two guards walked up to the rock pile digging up some of the rock's. After they some time they found sin. One of the guards started poking him. sin did not move so the other one began to poke him as well again sin did not move.

"I think he's out boss." the guard on the let of sin said. But as they turned around to walk back his friend dropped dead beside's him only for him to turn around to see a knife come down on him.

Tyran was in shock. He swore that last attack was it. he and vinvin hit him at the same time yet he was still up and killing his guards. But something was different this time. Vinvin looked at sin's eye's again. the glow from before has grown brighter. Sin looked at the two and roared in rage! Sin vanished right after only to appear behind the two.

Sin lashed out at tyran hitting him with a right hook. Tyran felt his bones almost break under the force as he was then thrown across the room. Vinvin try'd using accelerock but sin grabbed her arm and used his elbow to hit her then pulled her in for another punch slamming her into the ground. Vinvin used counter again hitting sin sending him flying again only for him to land feet first on the wall. He looked at her and launched him self at her. Tyran got in front of vinvin and used dragontail to bat him away. Sin grabbed onto tyran's tail picking him up in the air useing the momentum to slam tyran onto vinvin.

Vinvin jumped out of the way and tyran hit the ground cracking it. Vinvin then went in to trade blows with sin again. they punched and smashed each other into walls and whatever was left of the creates. But as the fight went on Vinvin was starting to tire while sin was getting faster and was hitting even harder now. As there fight went on tyran attack sin from behind again. However sin turned around and used a headbutt of his own. tyran thought his move would push through as sin wasn't using a move of his own but was shock not only to see that sin not only stop his attack to a dead stop but it didn't leave so much as a scratch on that mask of his.

Sin then used another judo throw slamming tyran into the ground again but this time he ripped out his knife getting ready to end this fight.

"Vinvin get him off!" Tyran commanded.

Sorry boss but I think I had enough fighting for one day good luck in the after life. Vinvin said leaving Tyran behind.

Tyran just looked on in shock as sin stabbed his knife right into his heart. Tyran dropped dead after sin twisted it.

"You truly are a monster. I'm broken and bruised But I never felt so alive." Vinvin said going into a secret passage that she opened up. Sin simply looked at her. feeling that he was about to pass out.

"I never liked Him anyways. In fact I never Liked the little group he was in I was just here to find some one like you. I sure hope we meet again. Vinvin said winking and blowing a kiss at sin as the door behind her closed.

She didn't know but as she was walking she found herself thinking of sin in a more close way. She began to blush wondering where she began to have these thoughts about a cop. A cop with a dark side. She always felt attracted to men that were strong but sin was a different. He was the only one to force her to run like this. none of the men she liked has. Not until sin. She was looking forward to seeing him again.

(back to sin)

He was broken and tired. After that last fight he needed to sit down next to a shadowy corner to rest. He thought back on the fight and thought about how he fought them. the way he killed them the way his knife cut into them how he used his hands to snap there bones. It happened again. That feeling he has when he's about to faint in a fight. He never knew what that feeling meant but after looking around he can guess what it makes him do. he thought back on his fight with the samurott. the way his body looked after there fight when that feeling first started.

He just sat there thinking about how today went before getting up and limping his way to the elevator turning it on wondering if every one else was ok.

( with the rest of the group)

After every one got out they got the the hospital so that gunnvor can get healed up as did the rest of them. Strider was holding hana in his arms after sin knocked her out. Hana was put in the same room as sora and every one else was patched up. Gunnvor got his own room but he was upset that he couldn't have any visitors until he was able to at least move his legs.

As every one sat around the room hana began to stir.

"Hey she live's." sora said joking. but it sounded forced.

"Where are." hana began only for strider to cut her off.

"You're at the hospital we carried you here after." Strider was about to finish only for hana to began panicking.

" Wait where's sin did he make it out why isn't he here!?" Hana panic. every one just sat there with there heads down.

"He stayed behind so that we could get away." Shelbe Said as tear's began to swell in her eye's.

Hana just sat there in shock. she never once had a fellow team member die and was prying that it was all a dream. She knew how strong tyran and vinvin were. there was no way sin could survive. she just began cry feeling helpless. every one just stayed close to her.

at that time maria and cele came in.

"I heard the news And I wish it wasn't real." cele said her head down in shame.

maria however didn't believe that sin was dead. After her last mission with him she knew better. If anything she felt bad for who ever pissed him off.

"I don't think he's gone if anything we should pry that who ever made him mad should have a quick death."Maria joked.

Every one looked at her trying to figure out she was on about.

"I never got to send in my report did I? Well all I can say is that we all might have bin dead if sin wasn't there. That and watching him fight a ultra beast head on and win has to mean something right? Maria asked.

Strider was shock. Sin fought and won against a ultra. He knew sin was strong but for him to do that.

" um whats a ultra beast maria? hana asked with a glimmer of hope flashing in her eye's.

"Well let me tell about how everything went." maria said telling them about there time in the dungeon.

(back to sin)

He was now back in town after a few hours of limping he made it back. during that time he was thinking of a way to apologize to hana. As he was walking he passed by the ice cream place he and maria went to. He stood there staring at it for a bit then went in and was lucky that the snorunt from last time was there. the snorunt panicked after seeing sin but calmed down remembering that he was friends with maria and asked what happen'd to him.

after sin told her what happen'd the snorunt was in tear's saying that he can have what ever he wanted today it was on her. sin got a sitrus berry and a oran berry cone. he thanked the shop owner and walked off to the hospital. knowing full well that's where every one else would go after today. so after some time he made it to the hospital he stood out side taking a big breath in and walked in side.

(back to the group)

Maria was still telling her story to every one when they heard a audino's voice.

"Hey you should get looked at hey don't go in there!" the audino yelled at who every she was talking to.

they heard the door open. Every one sucked in there breath as they say sin walk in. but what shocked them was how beat up he was. his mask was almost covered completely in blood. his vest was pretty much destroyed and his eye's held a steely look to them. But in his hand's were two ice cream cones. he walked up to hana and handed one to her.

Hana just sat there shocked. Sin was alive. She wanted to be mad at him for staying back there. She wanted to be mad at him for knocking her out. But after she took a good look at him she knew he's bin trough enough hell. Pulse he brought her ice cream took it and tested it. It was oran berry.

she sighed and looked at sin again. "Welcome home sin." She said smiling.

Sin nodded and began to eat his ice cream.

"Well the nodaholic is back and he's already making the first move. Sora joked. Hana's face went red at this trying to say something but couldn't. cele's face also went red remembering that time when she saw hana in sin's room. every one laughed at this. after that they all sat there as maria continued her story. sin looked over to see hana leaning on him asleep. he didn't wake her up and just sat there happy that everyone was alive.

* * *

AHHHHH I DID IT. GOD THIS TOOK WAY TO LONG. still I took my time with this one and like I made this chapter is to show what happens if no one stop's sin when he go's full kill mode. so I might have to make this rated m for this sin is now finding a place he can call his home. again this is vikingsoldier and I'll see you all in battle later's


	12. the calm before the storm

Welp I felt good about my last call out to Dranicus101 for helping me out with my spelling problem. I wouldn't have chapters as good as my last few if not for you. Well after last time you saw how scary sin can be. also review and tell me what I did wrong or what you liked about the story so far and where I can do better. I know I'm sounding like a broken record but this is meant to help me get better in story and in life so by all means go at it. also Yes I learned that witch and which are not the same thing so I'll go back and fix that another time. also I learned a new trick I just won't be able to do it now. also I learned that my pc takes out some stuff I type so more work.

I don't pokemon

* * *

talking out loud: You got to be kidding me

thinking: _just another dream_

* * *

It's bin 3 days sense all that's happened. Every one was being treated of there wounds. All except one. Sin was already to go by the time he walked in the hospital but to keep the doctors and nurses from having a stroke Stider order sin to stay and get checked out. However sin still gave some nurses the run around. he would never stay in his bed and vanish when no one was looking. At some point the entire hospital went into lock down and every one started to look for him only to fined him later in his bed sleeping. That was only day one. The next day they left a nurse to watch over him so he wouldn't (escape) again. He vanished not a minute after and was found talking with strider about his time fighting with tyran. He made sure not to tell him on how he killed him and his crew. then vanished again only to be found sitting one a bench drinking some soda.

On the last day the nurses gave up on trying to look for him and simply looked after the others. In there minds they thought that if sin can move around so much he must be fine. However the doctor's were amazed at how fast sin healed. They heard the rumors but thought it was just that. A rumor. So after seeing sin heal first hand blew there minds. Even moves like heal bell moonlight and such didn't heal as fast or able to heal broken bones with out some scarring. however they where not scientist's and wouldn't be able to figure out what made him tick. Not only that they could tell that despite how sin looks he was a free spirit never staying in the same place for long. So they decided on letting him go today.

Sin Was on his way to see Hana today only to run into one of the nurses. She told sin that he was good to leave at any time. Sin thanked her and walked over to Hana's room. He slowly opened the door to make sure that she was asleep. Hana heard the door open only to see sin walk in. She smiled at him. Sin's bin visiting her the most out of every one. He still felt guilty after knocking her out and would see her every day. Most of the time he would just sit there and listen to hana's story's when she was a rookie. She didn't know why but having sin nearby made her feel safe. Maybe that's why okunai likes him so much. But something worried her. His aura had this dark tint that it never had before. It scared her. the feeling of it is written with pain and sorrow. It was the same feeling when he was saving every one. When his eye's flashed red.

She wanted to ask him about it but knew that he may not even know. As she was lost in thought sin got up to leave.

"Sin wait!" hana called out grabbing sin's arm. Sin looked back wondering what she needed."I want to know if you feel alright. When you came back after you're fight with tyran and vinvin you had this cold look in you're eye's." Hana said worried that something happened during that time. Sin simply patted her on the head much to her Embarrassment. After that Sin left with out a word.

Hana watch as he left. He was hiding something that much she knew. But there's nothing she could do about it now. She laid back down to rest only to be woken up by a chuckle. She Remembered whose room she was sharing. She looked over to see sora with a huge smile on her face. She was never going to let her live this down.

(back to sin)

After he checked himself out he headed back to base avoiding everyone that came by. Because rumors of his last mission and how he wiped out tyrans group. Not all of them where bad as some of the pokemon would wave at sin in a friendly manner. But a lot more would avoid him. most of which were those that saw sin's fight at the arena. He simply ignored them and kept going.

After about 3 hours of walking he made it back. He opened the door and started walking over to his room. On his way there he ran into cele.

"Oh sin you're back. How goes it?" Cele asked. Sin simply nodded then pointed at his gear. " Yeah you Definitely need a new vest. That might take a few day's. So what do you plan to do now?" Cele asked taking sin's gear to get them fixed.

"Wait." Sin Answered.

" Wait. Really? Because I don't think every on else can heal as fast as you can. How about you take some time off. Sin tilted his head at this. "I can tell you Have no idea what to do. Well why not see okunai again. it will be some time before anyone's done healing so go meet a few of you're friends again. I'll let you know if I need something done." With that cele turned around and walked of with sin's things to her room.

" _She must do the repairs herself."_ Sin thought. He stood there thinking about what cele said. After some thinking he decided to go see every one back at the lab.

( 1 hour later)

Here he was standing in front of the lab's. He wondered if okunai was around. He went for the door only for it to open. Sin stood there surprised to see non other then maple there with the hard drive he got for her. not knowing he was there maple ran right into him and fell down.

"OW!" She said rubbing her rear. Sin simply put his hand out to help her up. She took his hand. "Oh thank you." She looked up at sin. "SIN! I mean it's good to see you again." Maple said with a blush. Sin helped her up." I'm sorry for running into you." Maple apologized. Sin patted her on the head. Maple started mumbling words. Her face so red that it put magmars to shame. "S-so what brings you here?" Maple asked calming herself down.

"Visiting." Sin answered.

"Oh do you know miss zyana some how? She asked.

"worked for her." He said walking over to the door.

maple looked at him nodding. "Oh wait." She called out. Sin stopped and looked at her. " I was sent here by my guild so we can decipher the data on the hard drive but Zyana said she couldn't figure it out. So i was wondering if you can help out sense you were the one got it for us in the first place.

Sin had no idea if he could but he was curious on what was on the hard drive. He nodded at her and walked inside. Maple followed after. Sin looked around trying to see where zyana was. Maple walked past him and waved him over. He followed after Walking over to the back room. Zyana was sitting on the couch looking at a chalk bored. She looked puzzled about something but was broken out of her thoughts as maple called to her.

"miss zyana I''m back and I think I found a way to decipher the hard drive."

Zyana looked over wondering what she found only to see sin walk into the room. She got up so fast that she was already right in front of sin. " Sin it's so good to see you it's bin really boring here with out you. okunai has her classes and frank is sleeping right now. I had no one to talk to. so How are you?" She asked her eye's sparkling.

Maple was in shock on how well the two seem to get along even more so on why sin wasn't working.

"That's horrible and right after you helped maple here." Zyana said hoping every one was ok.

Sin nodded slightly having to live through it all. "anyway what did you find that could help us maple? Zyana asked looking back to the braxin.

"Well you're talking to him." Maple answered pointing at sin. Sin never thought Zyana's eye's couldn't shine any brighter as she was now staring at him her tails waging rapidly. It was nice to know nothing changed.

Before sin could say anything he was pulled over to the computer with zyana all but slamming the hard drive into it. as the computer screen flashed on sin went into a trance like state. His hand gliding over the keyboard typing away. maple and zyana watched in aw as the screen was covered in codes and files rapidly open and close blurring out. After some time past sin snapped out of his trance and gave the hard drive to maple.

" I hope this helps at all." sin said. Maple simply grabbed the hard drive still stunned at what she saw.

"I never seen some one work a pc as fast as you did! all the files opened in a matter of minutes!" Zyana yelled. Her face buried in her notes.

Maple was slowly getting over what she saw. She looked at sin." Can you join my exploration team? she asked not knowing what she just said.

Zyana looked up and started laughing. maple finally snapped out of it and started panicking.

" _Oh gosh what did I just ask_ _him_? Maple thought. her face went red to where even groudon would feel envy. Sin simply stood there trying to figure out why zyana was rolling on the ground.

( 2 hours later)

Maple had just said her goodbyes and left after having one of the most awkward moment she's had.

"Well it's good that she likes you enough to ask if you can join her it'll be good for you guys, raises the chances of being hired again. Zyana explained. "any who Can I ask you something sin?" Zyana asked. Sin stared at her and tilted his head. " well I have to go over to the university which okunai goes to and I need a extra hand. Zyana said brushing one of her tails. Sin nodded again. He hadn't seen okunai for a while so he thought this would be the perfect time.

"Great so first things first go wake up frank were going to need him."

Sin got up and walked over to his old room knocking on the door. After about 3 minutes the door opened to show a tired looking frank.

Frank looked down only to see sin and woke up almost immediately.

"Hey if it isn't my good buddy sin how you doing bro!" frank shouted with joy.

"Not much I came by to visit." Sin answered. "also zyana wanted me to wake you up because she needed help with some gear." sin explained.

"Right, almost forgot that were going to the college today,you helping out as well?" Frank asked.

Sin nodded and turned around to start grabbing stuff. Frank followed after having a good feeling about today.

(2 hours later)

After some time they got all of zyana's gear over to the college. it wasn't far it was just that zyana needed to bring so much.

"Alright boys that'll be good you can leave some of that here for now." zyana told them.

They set the boxes in there arms down and sat down to wait. They where in a hallway right next to a door, all sin saw was a empoleon through the window . Sin was getting upset on how he knew these things. after some waiting the empoleon motioned toward the door. Zyana looked at them and pointed at the boxes. they got the hint and picked them back up and carried them inside.

As they walked zyana pointed at the desk. The two nodded and put the boxes on it. after that sin started to look around. The desks the students where using where big enough for at least 5 of them and a staircase leading the ones higher up. There where a lot of pokemon. There was at least 42 of them. After looking around someone caught his eye. It was okunai. She was sitting next to a very cheerful kirlia and a lazy looking Quilava. Okunai was talking to them and hasn't seen sin yet.

"Alright every one zyana will now begin on the science of humans and how they effects they had on today's time, and it seems she's brought a surprise guest today." the empoleon said pointing at sin.

every one looked over after that and there before them was the new recruit of team beta. there where a lot of different reactions. some stared in aw as some had a worried expression on there face. sin looked over to where okunai was. sure enough she was waving at him. sin waved back. okunai's friends looked on in shock on how friendly they acted with each other. Zyana stepped behind the teachers desk.

"Alright class as mr'church explained I'll be talking about human technology and how it effects today, Sin why don't you take a seat with one of the students' does anyone have a open seat?" Zyana asked everyone.

Okuani's paw almost shot of her body after raising it so fast. Zyana chuckled and motioned sin towards okunai. Sin nodded and walked over. after walking past the kirlia there was a spare chair right next to okunai. It dawned on sin that zyana must of set this up and she had all the time in the world to do it as him and frank where getting everything set. As sin sat down zyana began her lesson.

okunai leaned over to sin." It's good to see you again sin' I'm hoping that everyone at work is treating you well." Okunai whispered.

Sin nodded.

"That's good to hear' speaking of which how are they?" Okunai asked.

Sin looked at okuani for a bit"I'll tell later." Sin finally said.

"Aw but I want to know what hana's up to." Okunai Pouted.

Sin simply patted her on the head much to her embarrassment.

The kirlia next to sin was in shock. Okunai never let anyone pat her head besides her brother and here she is letting what could Possibly one of the most dangerous person she's seen. She remembers how sin fought muto at the arena. The quilava on the other hand was trying very hard not to laugh at okunai.

(1 hour later)

Zyana was done with her lesson and all the lesson's for today where over. Zyana had more to do at the college. However frank told sin that he got it covered and said that he can spend more time with okunai. After sin told zyana about this she gave the ok. She knew how close sin was with okunai. So sin went on his way out side. He looked around for a bit then saw okunai and her friends walking towards town. He ran up to them. okunai looked over to see sin.

" Hey sin is there something you need? okunai asked.

Sin explained that he got the ok to hang out with her. Okunai was overjoyed to hear the news. She turned around to introduce her friends.

"I didn't get to introduce these two before." okunai said pointing at the kirlia." This is Ava we met during middle school.

"h-hello." Ava shyly replied.

Okunai found it weird on how ava was acting around sin. she was normally the most talkative of all of them.

" Names Jaxon but everyone calls me jax Nice to meet you man." the quilava now named jax said.

Sin nodded. He was happy that okunai wasn't lonely while he was gone. he then remembered that he promised okunai that he would tell her about what happened on his last mission.

"well let's go get lunch I haven't had anything to eat today And I said I'd tell you what happened with everyone. I'll explain on the way." Sin said.

Everyone nodded and started heading towards town. As they where walking Sin spoke about his last two missions. he told them about buzzwola. His teams capture and even how he and the rest of delta rescued them. he left out the last bit where he fought off Tyran and Vinvin. when he was done with his story they where sitting in a random burger joint. okunai was so happy every one got out safe. Ava however was amazed that sin got to see a ultra beast. she always dreamed of becoming a explorer. Jax however was laughing to hard about how maple asked him to join her team.

"Hey okunai if want you can pay hana a visit. Unlike everyone else she got off easy. so they might release her soon." Sin said.

Okunai smiled. She liked that idea. Once they where done eating they headed off to see hana. They all began telling story's about there lives. Both okuani and sin told about there time with zyana and even the first time they met. Ava would talk about her dream of becoming a explorer. Sin told her that maria might be able to help with that as she was once in a exploration team. Jax would tell about the pranks that he done. So after some time has passed they made it to the hospital. they went to the front desk and asked if they can see hana. They got the ok so sin led them to her room. once they got there they saw hana talking to one of the doctors. once they where done hana looked up to see sin in front of door. The way sin was standing it looked like he was hiding something. she tilted her head at sin with a look of confusion. This changed to surprise as sin moved to the side. Okunai and the rest walked in. Sin was about to join them but he felt some one's hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see strider. He motioned sin to follow. Sin nodded following after.

As they where walking strider sat down on the closes bench and patted on it telling sin to sit next to him. Sin sat down staring at strider.

"You did well on you're mission and then some. Fighting a ultrabeast and staging a rescue. but there's something I must ask. Strider pause for a bit to catch his breath. What happened to tyran and his goons? Strider asked.

Sin knew he couldn't hid it forever but he didn't know he would be asked so soon. They sat there for what felt like hours before sin finally spoke.

"Dead" Sin answered.

"I see. does that include vinvin? Stider asked.

Sin shook his head. "she was the only one that got away. Sin said.

Strider can see sin's eye's held a gaze sharp enough to cut his leaf blade. Stider nodded and asked once more on how sin beat them all. So sin explained everything or at least anything he could remember. After about a hour both sin and strider sat there not saying a word and simply enjoying each others company. with out saying a word strider can tell that there bound was growing stronger. Despite being young sin held the air of a veteran. It made it easier for stider to talk to him in a more seriously about thing. But he felt awful about how some one as young as sin can kill some one so easily. So after some time of silence strider spoke again.

"We got another job but hana can't won't be out for another two day's and maria is helping out cele with her work. I know it's a lot to ask after what you did for us but can you handle this? Stider asked.

Sin nodded.

"good. Team's deltas techy has asked us if we can help them get home. See they had made a lot of enemies and in there weakened state they'll need the extra hands. So for this mission I grant you permission to do what ever it takes to keep them safe. Also cele called and asked me to tell you you'r gear is ready. You have till tomorrow to rest up."Stider explained

Sin got up and started heading home. He walked by hana's room. He walked in and told every one he had to go.

"What but I was hoping to introduce you to mom and dad." okunai said disappointed.

"Wow I didn't know you to where that close. Watch out hana look's like you're going to step up you'r game!" Sora shouted on the other bed across from hana.

both hana and okunai's faces went red from this as sora burst into laughter . Sin simply tilted his head which made sora laugh harder with jax joining her. After everyone calmed down they said there good bye's. Jax and Ana waved to sin and okunai and headed home. Sin and onunai stood there for a bit. Okunai looked over to sin.

"It was good to see you again sin. I'm glade you're doing well out there.I was hoping to hag out with you more." she said looking down.

Sin nodded and started walking towards home. He took a few steps before okunai shouted out.

"Sin please don't go And disappear like my brother did." Okuani things that hana told her made her scared for sin's safety. She didn't want to lose anyone she cared about again.

Sin turned around to see okunai with tear's threatening burst walked back and patted on her head pent down to eye level.

"I won't no matter who becomes my enemies I won't leave you or the others. Sin Said calming okuani down.

Sin wiped the tears from her eye's and got up. okunai looked up at sin and nodding.

" I going to hold you to that. She said.

For a moment okunai could swore she could tell sin was said there goodbyes and headed off. Sin looked to the has bin here for almost a year now and hadn't found anything about himself. looked back where okunai left. Right not that didn't matter he had to keep every one safe. one day the time will come where he will gain some form of remembrance but little did he know that day will come sooner then a realized.

* * *

AHHH after what felt like have a year. god now I can rest easy. Stupid block man. Any who thx for sticking around A lot has happened so I could get to this but every thing is calming down so I'll have more time to wright. Also I have to ask if sin had a theme song what would it be. Welp this was vikingsoldier And I'll see you on the battlefield laters.


End file.
